Love of a Familar Kind
by Victory Is Mine
Summary: Kovu and Kiara have stepped up to the throne, and had their own cub. In the outlands, a new pride moves in and also has a cub. Both cubs have a destiny that is vital for their pride's survival. What will become of them as they grow and eventually meet?
1. Chapter 1

I know this is a very used idea but I thought it up and wanted to write about it.

I've went back and changed some things, so if something is different than you know why.

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Characters, only my own.

* * *

Simba walked to the edge of Pride Rock and let out an earsplitting roar. In a matter of minutes, all the animals had assembled. Smiling, Simba stepped aside to let Rafiki take his place and present his grandcub. The animals bellowed and yipped as the small heir looked down at them. His ears twitched at all the new sounds, and his nose wrinkled as it was assaulted with new smells.

Simba nodded to Rafiki before walking over to his mate. He nuzzled her and started to purr contently. Nala gently smiled, "I never thought I'd get to see my grandcub's presentation."

"Neither did I." They both watched as Rafiki handed the cub to Kovu and the two began to make their way down the ledge of Pride Rock. " Kovu will be a good King, despite his past. As will the cub."

"I agree." Simba and Nala smiled fondly at the new parents as they came over.

" Daddy! Momma!"Kiara exclaimed before nuzzling them.

"The ceremony was wonderful, dear." Nala said as she nuzzled her daughter.

" Thanks momma," Kiara smiled at her parents then turned to her mate," I'd better go feed him, I'm sure he's half past hungry. Will you come with me, mom? I want to make sure I'm doing everything right."

Nala chuckled, "Of course."

Kiara then nuzzled her mate and took her son, heading toward the caves with Nala following.

"Time for patrols?" Kovu asked, his eyes following Kiara.

"Yes, there is usually trouble at big events like this." Simba lead the way down Pride Rock and into the savannah. " Have you decided his name?"

"Yes, we thought Akida might suit him."

"He is a fine cub. I'm proud to have gotten to see him before my time was up."

Kovu made a confused face," Don't talk like that Simba. Your going to be here to hand the throne to Akida."

"No, but I will be alive to hand the throne to you. The sun is almost ready to set on my time, and rise with you as King."

Kovu looked at Simba with disbelief, "I can't rule a kingdom! I don't know the first thing about being a King!"

Simba smiled, "You make it sound as if I'm dying today. Do not worry, I will teach you everything you need to know before I leave."

"Will raising cubs be one of them? Because I don't know how," Kovu sighed.

Simba laughed," You will do fine. Akida will grow up to be a fine lion and a good King."

"I can only hope he follows in your paw prints and not mine."

Simba smiled and shook his head, "Put the past behind you, Kovu. The future is what's important today. Hakuna Matata!"

Kovu raised an eye brow," Where do get all these sayings? Does it come with age?"

"It's genetic, I think"

* * *

A light furred cub sat back watching the commotion around him. _"All this fuss over a cub."_ His tail twitched in annoyance.

"Hakan! What are you doing? Your going to miss your siblings birth!" A lioness cub his age inquired. She was a pale grey color with a pale blue underside.

"You act as if that's a bad thing. What are you doing here anyway, Merah? Shouldn't you be running around with your head cut off too?" Hakan scoffed.

"I have no job. You, on the other hand, are wanted by your father. This is a special day--"

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Hakan reluctantly walked towards his families den. As he entered, his mother yowls assaulted his ears. He pinned them to his head and walked over to his father, "Father, you need me?"

A very big lion looked to Hakan. He had a black mane with light brown fur, Hakan was really a smaller version of him. "Hakan, my son, where have you been? Today is most important for our future. I wanted you by my side."

"Yes father, here I am." Hakan sat beside his father to watch his mother give birth. He watched with sad eyes as she moaned and howled. Suddenly, she gave a loud roar and his father went over to her. He began licking the fallen cub clean. Hakan's ears perked, despite himself, anxious to know the gender.

"Musa, what is it? It is what we need?" Paka questioned, exhausted. Her dark brown coat shinned with sweat, her green eyes tired.

Musa picked the cub up and put it to Paka to nurse, "We have a daughter, little Nia." Paka sighed with relief and went to lick her cub.

Hakan's ears drooped. His heart went out to his sister, for her life was already laid out before her.

* * *

Tell me what you think. I promise to make the chapters longer!

Victory

Is

Mine


	2. Chapter 2

In the time before dusk becomes night, a golden furred cub with a cream under belly stared at his reflection. He flicked his black tipped ears in annoyance when his tuft of black fur blew into his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

The cub jumped and spun around, only relaxing when his auburn eyes met his father's green ones. "Dad! Are you done with patrols?"

Despite his wanting to be alone, he was excited to finally see his father. Since his parents had taken the throne after his grandparents deaths, he hardly ever saw his father anymore. Now that Simba was gone, he had to patrol all of the Pride Lands _and_ he had to fix _all_ the animals disputes. Both his grandparents had died not long after he was born, from some kind of disease that their old bodies couldn't fight off. The royal baby-sitters, Timon and Pumba, had succumbed to the same fate.

"Yes, the Pride Lands are safe and sound. Now, won't you tell me what you were looking for, Akida?" He smiled at his son. Kovu was now much older and his mane was fuller. He sat next to Akida and looked into the water hole.

"I was looking for the Great Kings, I couldn't find them in the sky."

Kovu chuckled," You don't choose the times the Great Kings visit, squirt. You can't see them anytime you want. Only they can show themselves to you."

Akida blinked before looking back into the water with sad eyes. "When will grandpa show himself to me?"

Kovu sighed, he always wished he was good with words like Simba had been, "Your grandfather will come to you when the time is right, but I'm afraid it won't be while I'm King."

"But why not?" Akida asked with a sad look.

"Because I need all the help I can get! I max out all his visiting hours."

Both father and son laughed as Kovu bent down to nuzzle Akida. The cub nuzzled him back and began to purr. Akida opened his eyes slowly and looked to the water." Dad? Some day, will my image change? Or will the water always reflect my reflection back at me?"

Kovu silently groaned, why was his kid always asking such complicated questions? "Um, I think it depends. I believe that only your heart will know who you truly are. And when you're ready, it will show you who you should be."

Akida blinked and tilted his head to the side, "Huh?"

Kovu smiled fondly," One day my words will make sense. Until then, you should enjoy your cub hood." Kovu rose and looked down on his son," For the first time in years, the Pride Lands are safe. There are no threatening lion prides or rebellion disturbances. You, my son, can live your life with no worries."

Akida's ears fell as he stood along with his father and followed him back to Pride Rock. Kovu glanced at him briefly before launching into a lighter subject," There's something I've been meaning to show you Akida. Your great-grandfather showed it to Simba who in turn showed it to your mother. I believe it is time for your turn."

Akida's ears perked up and he smiled a toothy grin," What is it dad? What do I get to see?"

Kovu smiled," It's a tradition passed down through generations."

Akida began to quicken his pace and trot a little, "What tradition? Come on, Dad! Tell me!"

Kovu grinned," It's the tradition of the King showing the heir their kingdom from Pride Rock's summit."

Akida's eyes widened and his grin grew, "Wow! Really?"

Kovu stopped and lowered his head a little distance from his son's face, "Would I lie to you?" He smiled once again.

Akida closed the gap causing Kovu to pull his head back up and laugh at the cubs enthusiastic expression. "When will you show me?"

"First thing tomorrow morning. So let's hurry and get home so we can sleep." Kovu picked Akida up by his neck scruff and began running. When they got to Pride Rocks steps, he let him down.

Akida kept up with his dad as they climbed up the rocks. "Hey dad? How come I'm the only cub in the Pride Lands?"

Kovu stopped abruptly, making Akida run into his foreleg and land on his rump with a "Oof!" He looked down on his young cub and spoke the first thing that came to his mind, "Ask your mother."

Akida had rushed in moments before and stood before his mother, asking his curious question. Kovu shuffled in afterward, coming to sit beside his resting mate and giving her an amused but lost look.

Kiara smiled coyly at him before looking back to her cub, "Because your father is the only male in the pride, aside from you. "

"There also has not been any rogues around recently for the lionesses to conceive with. And I do not want to be a substitute." Kovu replied laying down beside his family.

Akida's nose wrinkled, "Conceive?"

"When cubs are born." Kiara offered.

Akida looked at his dad," Why not be a substitute? It would be really cool to have someone to play with!"

Kovu's mouth fell open while Kiara giggled before pulling Akida between her paws, "Cause your father is _my _mate, and I will not share. Now, enough questions tonight, my cub, time for your bath."

Akida groaned and squirmed about, narrowing his eyes when she licked his forehead thus resulting in his tuft standing up.

Kovu smirked, "Nice look son."

* * *

"Any luck Merah?" A light brown colored teenaged lion asked, the beginnings of his black mane wayward.

"No, I'm guessing you couldn't find her either, Hakan? Where could she be? Doesn't the little brat know how important today is!!! How could she run off when the whole pride is depending on her?!" A grey lioness about his age replied.

"Shut up! You don't know what its like to have so much pressure on you! Now go look on the southern border for her, I'll look on the northern. And fix your attitude problem!" Hakan snarled before running off.

Where had his eccentric little sister gone this time? He continued to run til he reached the border that connected his fathers lands to the Pride Lands. He knew she was here, but where? For some reason, she loved to come here and look out into the Pride Lands. Hakan crept along, keeping quiet so as not to let her know he was here. Then, he saw her peek up from over a log before ducking back down quickly. He sighed ruefully before slinking over and jumping over the log. He landed directly between her and the Pride Land border. He stared down at his sister, narrowing his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

The lioness cub was darker than her brother, her features that of a pridelander, with green eyes to rival his blue. Her fur stood out as a shade away from black, "I'm not going Hakan! I'm not!"

She furrowed her brow and growled. Hakan sighed, "Nia, I know you don't want to do this, but it's your destiny. Your going to be the one to save the pride. It's why you were born."

Tears filled her eyes and her face fell, "Everyone tells me that. Is that all I am? A tool, a barging chip? Can I serve no other purpose?"

Hakan pulled her close and let her cry into his foreleg, "You are not a tool, nor a chip. You are my sister, and I will never think otherwise. But Idi, our grandfather, made the deal. You are going to grow up and marry the Baya pride prince and alley our prides."

Nia's sobs picked up and she clutched her brother's leg," It's not fair! I don't want to marry him! Why should the burden of the pride be held by my shoulders!?"

Hakan nuzzled his sister," When a drought befell our old lands, every animal left. The water holes dried up, and the grass and trees withered. Idi lead them away, but they could never find lands that were not claimed."

Nia hiccupped, "Why didn't grandfather take over someone else's land?"

"He was too kind-hearted. Idi, from what father says, was already very old anyway. He had father in his last years. Anyway, when grandfather came upon this land, it seemed fairly deserted so they settled here. Here, the Outlands, was ruled by Kulan. Well, only recently has it all been under his rule anyway. It used to be spilt between another pride but they joined the pridelander's awhile back, thus resulting in our moving a couple days ago. Now we aren't so close to the Baya."

"Keep going. "

Hakan chuckled and sat down, "Right. Anyway, when Idi found out that the lands were Kulan's, they made a deal. Unfortunately, the deal was for Musa, our father, to provide a mate for Kulan's son's cub. Of course, back then his son was only a cub himself but Kulan had already picked out a mate for him, and the future held only their cubs."

Nia sniffed, "And if they had had a female? Would I have had to marry her as well?"

"That was why I was born. I was supposed to bear your burden so that later when they had another cub-presumably you- it could grow to lead the pride." Hakan bent down and grabbed his sister before tossing her onto his back. He stood, stretching slightly, before walking back towards the way he came.

"Unfortunately, when father went to meet with Ganan, their leader, after his cubs birth, they had had a son, not a daughter."

Nia lay on her brother's back, composing herself, "Ganan is the cub of the leader grandpa made the deal with, right?"

"Yes, the lion grandfather met was named Kulan, his cub was Ganan, and now Ganan has his own cub."

"The one I am betrothed to?"

"Yeah. Once you marry him, our debt is paid and our pride can live here in alliance with the Baya pride."

Hakan gave Nia a sympathetic look over his shoulder,"I'm sorry sis, I would take your place if I could."

Nia smiled and rubbed her head against Hakan's shoulder, "I know you would."

He smiled slightly, "Please be good."

"For you Hakan. Not the pride." Nia muttered as they entered their prides home. Nia stayed perched on her brother's back, eyes searching for a new face.

Once in her families den, she saw her parents talking to an unfamiliar lion family. The male lion donned a beigish brown coat with a sandy mane. His lioness was a darker shade, and between her paws sat a skittish cub. His coat was almost as dark as hers, and he had a sandy tuft on his head. He looked to be a couple months older than her, only he was hiding behind his mother's paws. Nia smirked, she never hid from anything.

As they got closer, all the lions turned to look at them, "Hakan! Did you find our Nia?" Musa asked, visibly nervous.

"Yes father," He came to sit on his father's side and Nia slid off," Hello Leader Ganan and Tala, how are you?"

Nia came to sit between her father and brother. Sitting proudly and hiding behind no ones paws, she glanced up to see her father giving her a look that stated they would talk later.

"Prince Hakan, my you've grown! You will surely make a good leader someday! "Ganan's eyes then slid to Nia.

Musa noticed," This is our daughter, Nia." He looked down and caught her eye," Say hello, dear. They came all this way to meet you."

The lioness cub gulped," Hello sir, m'am. I am Nia, Princess of the Pya Pride." she bowed her head politely.

"Hello little one, I am Ganan, this is my mate Tala, and my son, Nuru." Ganan gave her a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you Nia, we're very excited to be here." Tala smiled and nudged Nuru with her paws.

He looked up at his mother before turning to her," I am Prince Nuru from the Baya pride, and I am pleased to meet you."

Nia offered him a smile but quickly took it back when he furrowed his brow bared his teeth.

"Why don't we let the cubs go play outside? They'll be terribly bored listening to us talk about the arrangements for their ceremony." Paka suggested.

"Good idea, old friend! Nuru, run along and play with Nia. We will call you when it is time to leave." Tala bent down and pushed Nuru forward with her nose. He flattened his ears and started for the exit.

Nia hesitated," Go along Nia, and stay within the pride." Musa told the cub, giving her a serious look.

Nia scrambled out and caught up with Nuru, "Hey, uh, so what's your home like?"

Nuru stopped and raised his eye brow at her "Better than this. Our air is cleaner, our skies are bluer, and there's no annoying lioness cubs."

Nia growled at him," Your full of it! Your home's no better than mine!"

Nuru smirked and sat down. His tail curling and uncurling in amusement, "Says you. And your opinion doesn't count. Your just a dirty tomboy cub, which is the lowest level of the totem pole."

The younger cub scrunched her face up in a snarl and shot back, "At least I don't hide behind my mother, you mamma's boy! When I entered the den you were hiding behind her paws like my father was going to eat you!" Now it was Nia's turn to smirk.

"Shut up! My parents had me because they wanted to. Can you say the same?" A sly smile crept on his face, "They only had you because I needed a mate. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be alive."

Nia gave a cubbish roar and tackled him. Both cubs tumbled against each other, biting and clawing until Nia thrust her hind paws into Nuru's soft belly sending him sailing over her. Nuru gasped and went momentarily limp as Nia pounced on top of him and placed her tiny paw on his throat. She bared her teeth and growled, "You don't know anything, momma's boy."

"NIA!" The lioness cub's ears perked as she saw Merah running up to them. Merah swiftly grabbed Nia by the scruff and tossed her off. The cub went rolling, landing on her belly with a "oof'.

Merah helped the other cub up and asked, "Are you okay, Prince Nuru?"

"Of course," he scoffed, "I let her win." He gave Nia a hard look to which she just snapped her jaws at.

"Nuru! Come on, time to go home!"

"That would be my mother." Nuru turned and ran off, calling over his shoulder, "See ya in a couple years, tomboy!"

Nia glared after him, "I hate him."

"Surely he isn't that bad," Merah ushered her along, back to her waiting parents.

"You don't have to marry him." Nia spat.

They walked the remainder of the way in silence. Once they were close to the den, Merah said goodbye, and Nia entered alone.

As she did, Hakan rushed over, "Nia! There you are! Father and mother went to escort Ganan's family out of our borders, so let's go to sleep and hope father forgets that you were late today."

"Yeah, okay." the cub smiled and ran over to her brother. She nuzzled him, purring contently, "Don't you want to know how it went?"

"You know I do."

"I hate him. He told me the only reason I was alive was because he needed a mate." Nia replied sadly, going over and curling up against her brother's side.

Hakan growled, "Don't listen to him sis, your more that that. " Nia layed still, listening to her brother's even breathing, before falling asleep.

* * *

Tell me what you think!

_**Victory **_

_**Is**_

_**Mine**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to update, I had a lot of changes to make. Hope you like this one, enjoy!

* * *

Akida ran to the edge of Pride Rock, panting as he surveyed the still sleeping kingdom. He grinned before running back into the prides den. He leaped over sleeping lionesses and jumped on his father's head.

"Dad! DAD!!" The cub bounced on his dad's head to get his attention. When the King didn't stir, he latched on to one of his ears and pulled.

Kovu groaned and opened one eye, "Why are you up so early?"

"The tradition, dad! It's my turn, remember?"

"Oh right, right. Okay, I'm coming." Kovu stood and stretched, shaking out his mane.

Akida padded over to where his mother lay and nuzzled her awake. She gently smiled before opening her eyes, "Good morning, sweetie."

"Mornin' mama!"

Kovu bent his head to lick Kiara's cheek before making his way to the opening. Akida followed closely at his heels. Together, they climbed the hidden pathway up to Pride Rock Summit, Akida wide-eyed and laughing. Once they were at the top, Akida rushed forward and tried to skid to a stop at the edge. Instead, a scared look took over his features as he slid right off.

"Whoa!" Kovu panicked before quickly reaching down and catching him by the tail. Kovu gave a sigh of relief before bringing him up and setting him down by him. "Slow down, kid. The kingdom isn't going anywhere."

Akida flashed an uneasy and embarrassed grin while curling his tail around his body. "Wow." He said as he looked out into the savannah.

The King looked down on his son proudly, "I will say to you what has been said for generations. Look Akida," Kovu motioned to the Pride Lands with a paw," Someday, everything the light touches will be yours."

Akida's ears perked, "Everything? Wow, it's so big!"

"Yes, and a lot of work too. Being King isn't always fun." Kovu looked back into the land.

Akida looked at his father, confused, "Why? If I'm King, I could make it fun. Like no patrols, ever."

Kovu looked back at his son sternly, "No, Akida. You must do patrols, and everything else that is expected of you. You wouldn't want your reign to be like Scar's, would you?"

Akida's ears flattened and he frowned. He recalled stories told to him about his relative's rule. Of the grasses turning brown, the animals leaving, and his pride dying. "Oh, I don't want to be like Scar! I love the Pride Lands just as they are!" He sighed before continuing, " I'll do the patrols, and all the other boring King stuff."

Kovu smiled and watched the sunrise with his son, pointing out as herds began moving. He then turned and, giving Akida a nudge, walked back down to the den.

"Thanks, dad. That was really cool!"

"Just remember to show your cub someday." Kovu bent to nuzzle him and started his walk down Pride Rock.

Akida's ears drooped as he watched his father descend into the savannah.

"How was it?" Kiara came up behind him.

Akida looked up at her and grinned, ears lifting, "It was so awesome! I can't believe one day it'll be all mine!" Akida spoke enthusiastically. His eyes shined.

Kiara smiled, pulling him to her with a paw and nuzzling him. Akida purred and rubbed up against her. "Mom, can I go play? I'll stay within the border."

"Be very good, remember that you are only safe in the Pride Lands."

"Yeah yeah, I know." Akida rolled his eyes. He started off down Pride Rock and called over his shoulder," See ya at dark!"

* * *

Nia's eyes opened very slowly. She groaned and reluctantly got up, a yawn emitting from her. She stilled when she heard a quiet growing. "H..Hakan?"

Nia looked beside her to see that he wasn't there. She gulped and looked around nervously. When her eyes collided with her father's, she relaxed. "Father! You startled me!"

Musa raised his upper lip and growled louder. Nia gulped again, now noticing the snarl on his face. She hunched down and pinned her ears to her head. Musa walked over to her and picked her up by the middle. The little cub winced.

Musa walked out of the den, an angry sneer plastered to his face and eyes glaring straight ahead. Nia kept her eyes to the ground, only bringing them up to meet her mother's. Paka frowned sadly.

Once they were out of the pride dwelling, Nia asked, "Father, where are we going?"

Musa tightened his jaws to silence her. Nia whimpered. He then came to a stop a ways from the border between the Outlands and the Pride Lands. He dropped his cub roughly. She landed on her belly with a "thud" and groaned. She looked up in her father's eyes as he glared at her and sat down.

"You were late to the meeting of Ganan's cub, why?"

Nia sat up and willed the fear from her voice, "I, um, I forgot about it."

Musa leaned down to sniff her, "Liar!" He roared," tell me the real reason!"

Nia trembled, "I-I was hiding. I…I didn't want to meet Nuru!"

Musa raised a brow, "And why was that?"

"Father, I do not want marry Nuru! It isn't fair that I must solely bear the prides burden when it was not my fault that we had to move from our old lands!" Nia was standing now, her fur bristling and her teeth bared.

Abruptly, Musa tilted his head back and laughed, "Daughter, you are indeed my cub. Not even afraid of a lion five times your size!"

Nia blinked and sat down, "I only wanted to tell you how I feel."

"Yes, but you talked with no fear in your voice. Your fur bristling and your teeth bared like you were getting ready to attack!" Musa laughed again. He lifted a massive paw and toppled her over. Nia landed roughly on her side.

She snarled and shot up, "You haven't answered my question! Why must I marry Nuru?!"

Musa smirked, "Because it is your destiny. You were born to be the mate of Nuru and to alley our prides. It is the only reason you are alive."

Tears welled up in the little lioness cub's eyes, she clenched them shut, "I'm more than the stupid prides tool!"

"Stupid pride?!" Musa's snarl was back in place. He stood, staring down at Nia, "Watch our tongue!"

Nia snarled back, "No! You can go marry Nuru because I will not!"

"I am your father! You will do as I say and you are going to marry Ganan's son!"

"NO!"

Musa roared and swiped at her but she ducked and ran out from under his paw. Musa took off after her, growling. Nia looked behind her shoulder to see her father closing in and ran frantically to the Pride Lands. She could hear him only inches away, panting and snarling. She willed herself to go faster. Just as Musa came into reach of her, Nia shot into the tall grass of the Pride Lands. She skidded to a stop, and looked back at him.

Musa stood in front of the grass, where the two lands met. Panting Nia watched her father pace like a wild animal before he gave a loud roar and raced back in the direction of their pride. Nia's ears pricked up and she heaved a sigh of relief. With her father now gone, Nia began walking, taking in all the Pride Lands had to offer.

"Whoa," she breathed," everything's so beautiful!"

Nia wondered around, taking in all the new sights and sounds until she came upon the waterhole. The lioness cub suddenly ducked down, noticing a golden cub. His tail flicked back and forth as he gazed intently into the water. Nia suddenly smirked and slinked up behind him. Once she was close enough, Nia head butted his back, sending the Pridelander cub into the water.

He surfaced quickly, sputtering and coughing as he crawled back onto land. Nia burst into laughter. The cub shook himself dry and threw a confused look at her, "Who are you?"

Nia sat proudly, "I am Nia, Princess of the Pya pride. Who are you?"

The cub puffed his chest out, "I'm Akida, Prince of the Pride Lands!"

The Outlander cub's eyes widened, "You mean all this is yours?"

"It will be someday."

"Wow!"

Akida smiled proudly before turning to walk into the shade of a near-by tree," So, where is the Pya Pride?"

Nia followed the cub and sat a couple feet in front of him, "The Outlands, we live on the Northern border while the Baya Pride lives on the southern."

Akida tilted his head and blinked at her, "Lions still live in the Outlands? Why didn't they join when we merged prides?"

Nia laughed, "We weren't apart of your father's pride. As far as I know, neither were the Baya. You see, the Outlands were split between three prides, now only two reside there because one merged with you guys."

Akida blinked, "Does my dad know?"

Nia shrugged, "I suppose. My father knew yours, he often speaks of one called Nuka."

Akida's ears tweaked at the mention of a familiar name, "He's my dad's older brother. He died following Zira's order."

"He speaks of her, too. My father thought very highly of her."

"Both my dad and aunt said she was a bloodthirsty tyrant. My mom said that her love for Scar made her crazy, but that's all they tell me of her."

"Scar…that's the lion who destroyed the Pride Lands, right? We tell that story to cubs back home."

Akida giggled, "You are a cub."

Nia offered him a bittersweet smile," Well yeah, but I was speaking of the ones who still play all day. By the way, why are you not training?"

Akida gave her a confused look, "Training? What's that?"

Nia stared at him, "You know, lessons. Sparring with other cubs, becoming a better fighter? Doesn't your father want to prepare you for war?"

The golden cub was lost. He searched his mind for any of those terms, "I don't know what your talking about. We don't train, or spar or get ready for war. Dad says we don't have any enemies and that we would never have another war."

The darker cub looked surprised," Really?"

Akida only nodded.

"I bet your not betrothed either." Nia scoffed.

"Eww!" Akida's face scrunched up, "No way! That's so gross!"

Nia giggled a little, "I wish I weren't. My father says it is my duty." The lioness cub's smile fell and she closed her eyes to hold back sudden tears. A vision of her father's speech flashed briefly. "It's why I was born."

"Hey," Akida jumped up and closed the gap between them, "don't cry, Nia. Please."

"I'm not crying, " she shouted, eyes still closed, "I'm not weak."

Akida frowned and sat down, worry evident on his face. He pinned his ears to his head, "It's not weak to cry."

Nia opened her tear-filled eyes, "My father says only subordinates cry. As the Leader's daughter, I'm supposed to never cry."

Akida snorted, "Your dad sounds stupid. Everyone cries, no matter if their a King or not. My dad always tells me to never hold back my tears or my heart will become cold."

"Your dad sounds like the opposite of mine." Nia smiled ruefully.

"Yet you and I are the same."

Nia gave him a bewildered look, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. My dad always says stuff like that. I wanted to try."

Nia laughed and shoved him playfully, "You pridelander's are very strange."

* * *

"Paka, I need you to come along." Musa called to his mate.

Musa had ran back to get her after Nia ran into the Pride Lands. He didn't want to risk someone seeing him and reporting to the King that he had crossed the boundary unauthorized. It would be better for Paka and himself to go to the King personally and ask for his daughter back.

"Why is she there?" Paka questioned as they made their way out of the dwelling.

"Because she is defiant. Now be quiet and keep up." Musa growled.

After a long and tedious run, the pair slowed as they neared the huge rock formation. "This is where the Pridelander's live. Come Paka, I want to be back before nightfall."

Paka only nodded as the started up the rock steps. Once at the top, they were greeted with several snarling lionesses. Among them stood a dark furred lion, Musa recognized him instantly, "Kovu, how have you been?"

The lion narrowed his eyes, "How do you know me?"

"Do you not remember me? Your brother, Nuka, was of my closest friends."

Kovu gave him a quizzical look.

"Musa? What are you doin' here?"

Everyone turned to look at where the voice came from. "Vitani? " Kovu questioned.

Vitani came up to stand by Kovu, "Yeah. This was Nuka's good friend. He always went with Mother to see him when the pride leaders met for whatever reason they did."

"Vitani," Musa purred, "My how you grown."

Vitani rolled her eyes, "Spare me. What did you come here for?"

"My youngest cub has run into your lands. I came to ask your permission to look for her, instead of just barging in."

The lionesses all relaxed and went about their business, Vitani snorted and followed behind. Kovu smiled at his guests, "Well, I'm sorry that I do not remember you. I must have been very young."

Musa smiled back, "No worries, my friend."

"What's going on?" Kiara replied as she came to stand by Kovu.

"This is my mate and Queen, Kiara. Kiara, this is Musa and?"

"Paka," the brown lioness offered. "Musa's mate. Nice to meet you, your highnesses."

"Nice to meet you as well," Kiara replied while Kovu nodded. He then turned to Musa, "I'll help you look."

Musa balked, "That's okay, I wouldn't want to take you away from anything important."

"Nonsense." Kovu smiled warmly, " I should go look for my son anyway. If we're lucky, they'll be together."

"Thank you, my King." Paka bowed.

"Call me Kovu, please, "he replied then turned to nuzzle Kiara.

"Goodbye!" Kiara called as the three made their way down the rock steps, Musa with a sour look.

* * *

Akida watched as Nia looked into the water. He wondered anxiously if she saw anything.

After awhile Nia sighed and gave him a regretful look, "I'm sorry, I only see my reflection."

Akida then sighed, "Don't worry, so do I."

"Has anyone ever seen these Great Kings in the water?"

"No."

"Then why are you looking here?"

"I thought it was a logical place."

Nia giggled and tried again.

Akida stared at her before asking, "Are you going back to your pride even though their mean?"

"I've got to, my brothers still there."

"You gotta brother?"

"Yes, Hakan. He's older than me though."

Akida's ears flattened and he frowned," Will you ever come back?"

Nia looked at him. His face was a mixture of sadness and hope. Her own ears fell and she was suddenly torn, "I don't know."

Akida's face fell completely. The lioness cub hung her head. She was searching her mind for something to say when Akida's ears suddenly perked up. He gave her a toothy grin, "You can come back the night of your first hunt!"

"Why then?"

"Everyone will expect you to be so tired. Plus, that's a long time away and your dad will never think of you being here!"

"How will you know when I come?"

Akida's grin grew, "I have my ways."

Nia giggled, "Okay, I'll come back then."

"Promise?" Akida suddenly turned serious.

Nia smiled, "Promise."

"Let's meet at the waterhole, okay?"

"Okay." The cubs smiled at each other.

"AKIDA!"

"NIA!"

Nia gasped in surprise. Akida only smiled, "Over here dad!"

Kovu ran towards them, followed by Musa and Paka, "Akida! There you are! I've been looking for you." Kovu said as he slowed to a walk.

"Nia!" Paka yelled as she flew by Kovu and nuzzled her daughter. Nia smiled and nuzzled her back.

"We were worried, daughter." Musa said as he neared.

"So this is the infamous Nia. Hello little one, I'm Kovu." He replied as he went to stand over Akida.

"H-Hello sir," Nia stuttered.

Paka smiled fondly at Akida, "You must be Akida. Thank you for looking after my Nia."

The golden cub returned her smile, "No problem. Nia's really cool."

Paka chuckled, "Your son is very charming, Kovu. And so handsome. Right Nia?" Paka looked down on her.

"Uh," Nia blushed as Akida waited, "Yes, he is handsome." Akida grinned at her. Musa growled lowly.

Kovu beamed, "Thank you."

"Well, we'd better get going. Thank you for all your help Kovu. Feel free to come visit us anytime. Come, Paka." Musa bent to Nia up by her middle before bowing to Kovu and Akida.

"Goodbye, and thanks again." Paka said before bowing and following her family.

"Bye, Nia!" Akida yelled as he and his father watched them walk away.

Once they were out of Kovu's sight, Musa dropped Nia. She let out a cry as she fell and landed on her belly. Paka pinned her ears and watched with sad eyes.

"What were you thinking, Nia?! Running off into another pride's domain! You've disobeyed me for the last time!," Musa snarled. Nia whimpered and hunched low to the ground.

"Musa--" Paka started.

"Silence!" Musa roared. He looked down at Nia, "Your training will intensify starting tomorrow. No more free resting days for you."

Nia tucked her tail around her and nodded.

"And you will never, ever return to the Pride Lands again. You walk from here, cub." Musa growled one last time and stepped over her, continuing the walk to the Outlands.

Nia sat frozen, trembling until Paka came over to nuzzle her. Paka grabbed a hold of her scruff and set her on her feet. She pushed her with her nose and Nia finally started walking.

As they got to the outland border, Paka stopped to look at the Pride Lands, "Look Nia, aren't the Pride Lands beautiful? The sun set is lovely."

Nia looked at her mother and then behind her, "Yes, it is." She whispered.

Musa stopped to look as well. His eyes widened as he saw the beauty his mate spoke of. He also took in the rich grass and scent of plentiful animals. A smile slowly crept on his muzzle as his mind formed a plan. Tonight, he would pay a visit to Ganan. He was sure the Baya Leader would find his proposal interesting.

* * *

**Victory**

**Is**

**Mine**


	4. Chapter 4

Every couple chapters will be a Vitani chapter, so this story isn't just about Akida and Nia.

* * *

A tawny lioness napped in the sun, surrounded by her new pride. Their chitter chatter buzzed around her and was lulling her to sleep. Just as she was really dozing off, a small body jumped on her. She groaned and put a paw over her face. She heard her friend, Dotty, laughing faintly beside her. "I think someone wants to play."

Vitani then felt her tail being pulled, sharp little teeth puncturing the sensitive skin. She lifted her head to give a lazy look.

A golden cub grinned back at her, her tail still in his mouth. Vitani hid her smile and lifted her tail to bring her nephew over to sit by her belly.

"Mornin' Aunt Tani! Miss Dotty!"

"Mornin' Akida." The two lionesses chimed together.

"Aunt Tani, I was wonderin' if you could train me." Akida looked hopeful.

Dotty chuckled, "This should be interesting."

Vitani blinked at her and tilted her head to Akida, "Train you for what?"

"To fight!" The prince jumped up into an offensive stance and growled. He snapped his jaws at them playfully.

Vitani raised her brow at him, "Oh really? And what brought this on?"

Akida wriggled his rear, "I met this girl yesterday, and she says her pride teaches cubs to fight. I want to fight too!"

"What girl?" Vitani questioned.

"You think he's talking about Musa's cub? The one who ventured into the Pride Lands yesterday?" Dotty offered.

"That's her! Her dad came to get her, and her mama." Akida said.

"So you met a Outlander yesterday, and you want to do what they do." Dotty smirked and shot a glance at Vitani.

"Don't influence him, the kid doesn't need to grow up like us."

Dotty rolled her eyes and smiled at Akida, "Kid, you know that your half Outlander?"

Akida stood straight, "I am?" He looked down on his pelt, "but Nia's fur is different than mine."

"You got that from your mom but your mane," Dotty reached out and ruffled his tuft, "That's an Outland color."

"Yeah?" Akida grinned, his face full of excitement.

Dotty nodded, "It's in your blood ."

"I didn't know that. I just thought since I was born in the Pride Lands that I would be a Pridelander."

"Oh no, "Dotty chided, "Your father's Outlander blood runs through your veins."

"As does your mother's Pridelander blood." Vitani cut in shooting Dotty a look.

"So," Akida replied thinking, "I'm like the pride. Split between two different birth places?"

"You've confused him!" Vitani growled at Dotty.

"Maybe he's too young to understand."

"Ya think?!" Vitani snapped, she then turned to Akida, "Dotty is right about Outlander blood in you. But you are a Pridelander, as are we. And you ain't split between nothing, you're the product of both prides coming together in unity. Your like are our sign of hope."

Akida's ears pricked, "Hope?"

"Yeah, kid." Dotty smiled a apologetic smile, "And I'm sorry for confusing ya."

"But Aunt Tani!", Akida pleaded, "I still want to fight!"

Vitani stared at him, weighing her options. Suddenly, she jumped up into an old offensive pose and snarled at him. Akida's eyes widened and he gasped. He tried backing up but tripped over his self, landing backwards on his back. Vitani came to stand over him and growled. Akida shook with fear and quickly shut his eyes.

"Vitani?" Dotty 's voice questioned her motives.

She ignored her and bent her head to his throat. Akida whimpered. Vitani then started purring and she nuzzled him. She then extended a claw to tickle his belly. Akida giggled and wiggled out from under her. He smirked and growled before charging at her.

Vitani side stepped him only to be surprised at his quick turn, Dotty's laughing ringing in her ears. The cub jumped at her but she dodged him, then came around to catch him by his scruff in mid air.

He struggled to get out of her grip. He clawed, kicked, and cub-roared before finally giving up. Akida sighed and looked toward Dotty, "Help?"

She chuckled, "Sorry, cub. Your Aunt there was trained more thoroughly than I. I'm afraid I would only be in the same place as you, if not worse."

Vitani laughed and nodded toward Dotty before walking away from her and the pride.

"H-Hey! Where are going?!" Akida panicked. Vitani only purred in reply.

"Oh man, " he murmured as he saw the den where the pride slept come into view. His ears lowered and he pouted.

Vitani strolled in and approached a sleeping Kiara. She set Akida down and roared loudly. Kiara startled awake but relaxed when she saw it was only her sister-in-law," 'Cuse me, Kiara. Sorry to wake ya."

Kiara yawned, "No problem. I shouldn't be sleeping this late into the afternoon anyway."

"Yeah, you are getting' lazy, But I didn't come to tease you. Your cub here, "Vitani stepped on his tail as he tried to sneak away, "wants to learn to fight."

Kiara stood, suddenly alert, "Absolutely not."

"But mom!" Akida whined. Vitani let him go so that he could approach her, "I want to learn."

"No!" She all but roared. "It's dangerous and I won't allow it."

Akida's face fell, "But why?"

Kiara's eyes softened, "I'm sorry, honey. I just don't want you to get hurt, or worse."

A deep chuckle echoed through the cave making everyone turn their heads. Kovu walked toward them, a smile on his face, "So, what's this about fighting?"

"Akida wants to learn, but I've already said no."

Kovu tilted his head, "Why? I don't see what harm it would do. Actually, I think it would benefit him."

Akida grinned and perked his ears up. Vitani frowned," I don't know, Kovu."

"Come on Tani, teaching him to fight won't turn him into a savage Outlander. He won't be like we were."

"No!", Kiara interrupted, "I am his mother and I said no."

"Kiara," Kovu groaned. He walked over to butt her head. "He needs to learn to defend himself. We don't want him to be in a situation where he needs to fight and then turn out only as good as you."

Vitani burst out laughing, "Your right little bro! Kiara couldn't fight her way outta paper bag!"

"I can too!", she snarled," And who would teach him? Who could we trust."

"Tani." Kovu replied calmly.

"Me?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, if you will."

"If you both want me to, I can assure ya, he won't come to any harm with me."

Kiara walked over to her son, "You make sure to learn all you can so that one day you can kick both your dad and aunt's butts!"

"I will mama!" Akida laughed and raced to the mouth of the cave. He stopped to call back, "Come on Aunt Tani! Let's go kick your butt!"

Vitani mock roared before sprinting after him.

* * *

**_Victory _**

**_Is_**

**_Mine_**


	5. Chapter 5

"Leader Ganan! It has been too long, old friend." Musa greeted.

"I agree. Though our last meeting was quite interesting." Ganan replied as he and his son, Nuru, came to sit on Musa's left. The two old lions exchanged glances as they remembered their last meeting.

* * *

"_Leader Musa? What are you doing here?" Ganan asked. He and his mate were out star gazing in the Southern Outlands when Musa showed up and demanded a moment of his time. _

"_I have a very important matter that I think you should know about."_

_Ganan flicked his tail in annoyance and looked apologetically at Tala, "Excuse me, dear. I shall only be a minute."_

_Musa led the way til they were out of Tala's hearing range. He then turned to Ganan and smiled knowingly, "I visited the Pride Lands today."_

"_Did you have fun?" Ganan replied sarcastically._

_Musa ignored him, "I've never noticed how abundant it was. In food, grass, water, and space. And now an Outsider is King and it retains its beauty."_

_Ganan gave a loud yawn and plopped down, "Ah yes, young Kovu! Zira's plan did indeed work, though not as she may have imagined. I always did wonder who would rule after the little prince Kopa disappeared. "_

"_Yes, well," Musa continued, obviously not caring about Pride Land matters," I think we should extend our borders and take over the Pride Lands."_

_Ganan lifted a brow in puzzlement, "Why would we do that? My family has always remained in good graces with Mohatu's descendants. Besides, this is my home."_

_Musa held back a snarl, "But think, Nuru could be the next king! Ruler of a land with true beauty instead of these deserted, barren Outlands!"_

"_NO!" Ganan roared, "We remain in the land my ancestors accommodated and no where else! You will not make any advances on them either as long as you live here. If this isn't to your liking, then you can take your pride and get out," he finished with a low growl._

"_You let Zira take action against them!"_

"_She attacked without my knowing! By the time I found anything out she was already dead. But if she were to have made it back, she would have been dealt with and banished."_

_Musa glared at Ganan. If only his father's debt weren't hanging over his head. He bowed his head reluctantly, "Your right, Ganan. I was a bit rash. My apologies."_

_Ganan stood and shook out his mane, "Understood. Now go on home, old friend. I shall see you next at little Nia's hunt."_

_Musa nodded and sulked back . _

* * *

Musa shook his head free of the memory. He never understood why Ganan acted so cowardly about it. He was thrown from his thoughts when the lionesses chatting quieted down. They were lined up on each side of his families den, making a makeshift path to where Musa, Ganan, and Nuru sat at the end.

Then his mate appeared in the mouth of the cave. She started her walk down, accepting the compliments of good cub-raising. He took a moment to watch her. Paka moved gracefully, her lithe form gliding towards him. She was so beautiful.

Paka smiled gently as she bowed before Ganan, who tipped his head to her. She then went to nuzzle Musa before slipping over to sit at his right. Hakan came out next, smiling proudly at the lionesses as he walked between them. He flashed Merah a quick wink, a strand of black mane falling in his eyes, and made his way down to where his parents sat. He bowed before both Ganan and his father, they each tipped their heads, and went to sit by his mother.

A silence then crept among the pride as they patiently waited. Then, a teenaged lioness appeared. She stood, as customary, at the mouth of her cave so her pride could now see her as a lion and no longer a cub. Her dark brown fur shone brilliantly and her eyes sparkled with excitement. She had grown to look like her mother, acquiring her lithe form and grace. Her eyes scanned over them and came to rest on Nuru. Her mouth lifted up into a smirk as she saw his wide-eyed, opened mouth expression. She started down, smiling and flushing as the lioness showered her with compliments. As she got to the end, she bowed before everyone and sat in front of them.

Musa then spoke," Today is my daughter's first hunt. Our hunting party will go on as usual but Nia will go alone. She is to receive no help and whatever she kills is hers alone."

Paka stepped up and nuzzled Nia before speaking, "Do well, my daughter."

Hakan came up beside his mother and ruffled the fur on his sisters head, "Don't mess up."

Nia beamed at them before addressing her father, "I am ready, Father."

Musa stepped up in front of his daughter. He hesitated before lifting a paw and pulling her close for a hug. Nia blinked. "Please be safe, Nia. I could not handle losing you."

Nia looked up at her father, clearly surprised at his show of affection. _How should I react? _"I will." She gave him a small smile.

He released her and she turned to go. Putting her father's strange behavior in the back of her mind, Nia headed for the Outlands outskirts. Game usually hung around there.

After padding out, it wasn't long before she could smell a herd of zebra. She lifted her nose to the wind, and followed the scent. Not long after, she came to deadened grass that stretched far out. In the distance she spotted the zebra 's familiar coats. She entered the grass and slinked her way over. The grasses brown color hiding her perfectly. Once she was a couple feet away from the grazing herd, she waited still and patient.

She was rewarded when a young zebra began closing the gap between them. Nia shook with anticipation. The foal, not noticing the lioness, frolicked over til it was standing within leaping range. The poor animal whinnied one last time as Nia exploded from the grass with a roar and dug both teeth claws into its neck.

* * *

Akida yawned loudly. He waited from his perch at the end of Pride Rock's ledge for any news. He gave a heavy sigh and flopped down, one paw hanging over the edge. The sun was busy setting over the savannah, casting an orange glow over him. He reluctantly closed his eyes, the warmth lulling him to sleep…

"Prince Akida! I have news for you!"

Akida startled awake and looked up. He smiled at the familiar form flying down towards him, "Zizu! What have you got for me?"

The bird landing down beside him, "She's celebrating her kill with the pride right now."

"Shouldn't be long then." Akida grinned.

Zizu sighed, "Are you really going through with this? It's a horrible idea."

Akida looked out in the land and watched as the sun went down, "Of course! She's my friend, and I want to see her again. Besides, I'm curious about something."

Zizu shook her head, "Your father wouldn't approve."

The prince turned his attention back to her, a knowing smile on his face, "HA! My father won't find out, neither will my mother." He heaved himself up and lowered his head down to her level. " Would you stop worrying so much? You sound like your dad more and more each day. Maybe I should just start calling you Zazu!"

Zizu flung her wings out and squawked, "You take that back!"

Akida laughed and took with Zizu chasing him. They ran around Pride Rock, raising the eyes of the lionesses, until Akida collided head first with a furry wall.

"Oof!" He grunted as he fell back. He shook his head and looked up at the towering figure standing above him, Zizu coming to rest at his side. He lowered his ears and gave a sheepish grin, "Hey, dad."

Kovu looked at him with an eye raised, his majordomo doing the same with his child, "What were you doing."

"Uh, running?" He offered. He cast a glare at Zizu, who had her eyes downcast.

"Don't you think you're a little too old to be running around Pride Rock like a cub?" The King commented with a smile.

"Yes, Zizu, as the future appointed hornbill, this is unacceptable behavior." Zazu put in.

"Sorry, dad. We were just playing." Zizu looked up, her father's frown seemingly weighing down on her.

"Yeah, sorry." Akida replied.

Kovu chuckled, he looked at Zazu, "I think we're done for the day, see you tomorrow old friend."

"Certainly, sire. Come, Zizu." Zazu bowed before taking flight, his daughter lagging behind.

Akida watched them for as long as he could before looking back to his father, you'd think at his age he'd no longer be getting in trouble. This was not the case. "How much trouble am I in today?"

Kovu smiled, an amused look taking over his features, "None. There's nothing wrong with enjoying yourself, son. Just be mindful where you do it."

Akida tilted his head in question, Kovu continued, "You wouldn't want someone to see you playing at your age, when your close to kingship, and think that that would be the way you ruled. For instance, the lionesses today could be thinking your much too immature to be king. Therefore, they could leave or possibly impeach you."

"They didn't impeach Scar!" The golden teen cried.

"You don't have a hundred hyenas at your beck and call though, do you?"

Akida frowned, "No. "

Kovu chuckled, he lifted a paw ruffled the mane fur on Akida's head, "Dad! Dad, quit it! I just got my mane! Your guna ruin it!" Akida furiously tried rubbing it back down and get every hair back in place.

"Relax." Kovu grinned, "It doesn't even reach your back yet."

Akida narrowed his eyes and frowned, "I'm getting there." He said through clinched teeth. While his father took the time to laugh at him, Akida smirked and pounced.

Kovu gave a swift "Whoa!" as he was knocked over. He laughed and stood which effectively knocked Akida back to the ground. He smirked, "You've got to do better than that, kid"

Akida growled, crouched to spring again but Kovu bounded off, laughing over his shoulder. Akida laughing as well as he chased after him.

* * *

"I would've thought you have gotten something bigger than a zebra."

Nia spun around, grinning as she saw her brother smiling proudly at her, "Hakan!"

He pulled her into a hug, "You did really good today. "

"Thanks, " She replied as they pulled away, "I thought that game would hang around closer to the Outskirts. And then I just waited til one of them was stupid enough to get close to me."

"Mhmm." He replied, clearly impatient and uninterested.

Nia rolled her eyes, "Go find Merah. I won't make you sit here and listen to me any longer."

He gave her an apologetic grin and nuzzled her before running off. Nia stared after her brother thoughtfully. What must it be like to fall inlove?

"Hey there, tomboy."

A voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and brought back reality. She growled lowly and turned to face Nuru. And blinked. Nuru had gotten very handsome since the last time they had met as cubs. His sandy tuft was now a small mane, though not yet stretched out to his back or chest. His body had taken on a muscular tone, and his pelt had darkened.

"Like what you see?" He commented smugly.

Nia's expression instantly changed, "Hardly. What do you want?"

"Just to catch up. So, how's things?"

"Peachy." She ground out.

"Good, good." He started to circle her, "You've changed considerably. I think your fur is actually clean this time."

"Don't insult me!" She snapped, "If that's all you came to say then I'm going."

He chuckled darkly, "Still just as feisty."

"Goodbye."

The sandy manned teen moved and jumped in front of her, smirking. She glared at him, "Move."

"Make me."

Nia bared her teeth and pounced. They tumbled over each other a couple of times before Nia shoved his shoulders into the ground with her forepaws. She smirked, "Look who lost again."

Nuru chuckled, "Only to my mate." He leaned up to lick her cheek.

Nia stared at him with wide eyes and froze. Nuru gently rolled them over so that he was on top, and started to purr. He smiled down on her, and started nuzzling her neck. Nia slowly closed her eyes and layed still, frozen, and subconsciously started purring. Suddenly, a loud roar pierced through the air that made Nuru snap his head up.

"What the hell do you think your doing!?"

Nuru scrambled off Nia as Hakan leaped over to stand between them. Merah rushed to the lionesses side, "Are you okay, Nia?"

The dark lioness blinked and sat up, "Uh, yeah. T-Th-Thanks."

Hakan roared again, glaring at the smaller lion in front of him, "Answer my damn question!"

Nuru fought to keep a neutral look, "Chill out. She's my mate so I'll--"

"She's not your mate yet!" Hakan lowered his head and flexed his claws before speaking again, "Don't come near her again until the mating. If you do, I'll personally rip you to pieces."

Nuru furrowed his brow, "My father--"

"Will do nothing to stop me under such circumstances. Now run along to your daddy," He lowered his voice and bared his teeth, "you've over stayed your welcome."

Nuru nodded and turned on his heel to run off.

"Your shaking." Merah commented.

Nia blinked at her before lifting a shaking paw to see for herself, "I suppose I am."

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Hakan asked as he bounded to her side.

"N-No," she stuttered, "He just nuzzled me, that's all."

Her brother sighed in relief, "Good. Next time he comes, you stay with Merah and I. We'll protect you."

"Your brothers right." Merah smiled.

Nia looked up at her. She had really started to like Merah since Hakan had begun courting her. She'd mellowed out a lot. "Thank you both. Really! But, I'm so tired from today, and I think I'm still in shock from just a few moments ago. If you'd both let me, I'd like to go to bed. Forget about the last hour at least."

"Go on, little sister. We'll see you in the morning." Hakan bent to nuzzle her before smiling.

"Goodnight, princess." Merah called as Nia walked towards her cave. She shot them a thankful smile before padding on. She slinked past her pride members stealthy and was now near the mouth of her families den. She gave a victorious grin, she had made it past everyone without anyone noticing.

"Princess Nia!"

Or so she thought.

The lioness groaned before looking over her shoulder and spotting the little bundle of red fur rushing towards her. Nia sighed, "Hello, Zanta."

The lioness cub grinned and stopped to look up at Nia adorningly. "I started my training yesturday!"

Pain flickered through Nia's eyes before she pushed it back, "Did you?"

"Mhmm!! Leader Musa said, if I kept training all day every day, I could be as good as you! Though I couldn't train today because of your ceremony." Zanta's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"As good as me, huh?" Nia replied. She couldn't stop the frown from forming on her face.

"Yes! When I get bigger, I want to be just like you!" The cub grinned at her toothily.

"Just like me?" The lioness shook her head and looked down on her, "Zanta, you shouldn't be spending your cub hood training all the time. You should go and have fun on your free days away from training."

"But training _is _fun!" Zanta insisted.

"No, Zanta. Fun is running around and laughing. Playing with other cubs--" Nia started.

"Nia!"

Nia and Zanta turned there heads to look, Zanta being the first to speak, "Hello Leadress Paka!"

"Mother," Nia nodded at her.

Paka smiled fondly at the grinning cub, "Hello there little one. How was your first day of training?"

"Great! I learnt how to slit another cubs throat!" The cub spoke enthusiastically.

"Father is teaching her to kill?!" Nia exclaimed.

"Yes, he says it is better for the young ones to know now rather than later. They can learn much faster the younger they are." Paka replied sadly.

"They shouldn't be learning to kill at all. Why must we always prepare for war when there clearly is not going to be one!"

Paka leveled her gaze at her daughter, "Enough. You know the customs we carry. There are nothing new."

"I-I, I know. I'm sorry, Mother. I'm just exhausted from today." Nia hung her head.

Paka stared at her before turning to Zanta with a smile, "I'm glad you enjoyed yesturday, there will be many others like it in the years to come. Now, run along young one, my daughter needs her rest."

Zanta nodded and bowed to the two lions before turning to run off. Nia stared after her with a look of sadness and regret. Her mother's words shattering her thoughts.

"You did excellent today, dear. Though I had no doubts you would."

Nia gave her a small smile, "Thank you, Mother. I tried really hard." Nia could honestly say she loved her mother. Of course, she loved her father too, but it was more out of fear.

"Am I right to guess that you will be turning in early tonight?" Paka questioned.

Nia lowered her ears and nodded, "I'm so tired, and it's almost dark anyway. Father won't mind, will he?"

"I will take care of Musa. Go on ahead dear, we will see you in the morning."

Nia smiled and went up to nuzzle her mother. She then padded into the cave to take a short catnap.

When she awoke, her family was inside and fast asleep. She quietly stood and tiptoed outside. She peeked her head out, and looked around. No one was out, but it was better to be cautious. She softly trotted through the dwelling, her ears perked and eyes continuously scanning the area. As she finally stepped out of hearing range, she grinned wickedly and sprinted toward the Pride Land border.

She leaped and bounded over various things and laughed wildly when the tall green grass engulfed her. Giggling, she splashed in a random puddle before continuing her sprint. She was so caught up in her own cubbish antics that she almost didn't notice when the grass parted to reveal a wide rock. She gasped and spread all four legs out in front of her in an attempt to stop. She halted inches away from it, wide-eyed and panting.

"Nia, I presume?"

The lioness jumped and looked up to see a small hornbill perched on the rock. She lowered her ears, "Um, hello?

"Yes, hi. Now, follow me Outlander. The prince awaits."

"Akida?" Her ears shot back up and she smiled, ignoring the Outlander part.

"Are they any other Akida's in the Pride Lands?" The bird scoffed before taking off, not caring if Nia followed or not.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" Nia quickly climbed over the rock and scrambled after her. She was having trouble keeping up, the bird was taking her over logs and boulders, making the small lioness trip and stumble.

Finally, the grass seemingly disappeared, and she appeared at the waterhole. After taking a moment to catch her breath, Nia looked. "Akida,"She breathed.

He swiveled an ear her way and turned around.

Her breath caught.

Akida's body had toned up and she could see the muscles working as he turned. Of course, he wasn't near as muscular as Nuru, but he couldn't help that. Pridelanders weren't pushed to their limits like Outlanders were.

He now had a small black mane that reached around his neck, and his golden pelt glowed. His eyes shone, and when he smiled at her, she felt her heart skip a beat. To say he was handsome was an understatement.

Akida turned to look when he heard his name. His eyes widened at the sight of her.

There Nia stood, no longer the scruffy cub he remembered. Her body was now curvy, and her legs had taken shape. Her facial features seemed tiny, which brought up a fierce need to protect her. When his eyes collided with her shinning emeralds, he couldn't help but smile.

After what seemed like forever, she gave a small smile before walking over to plop down beside him, staring into the water, "See anyone yet?"

He couldn't help but laugh, "Not yet." He then turned his attention to the hornbill hanging in the air, "Thanks Zizu, but if it's okay, we'd like to be alone."

Zizu narrowed her eyes at him.

"Please?" He pleaded.

Zizu shot a look at Nia before replying, "As you wish," as she flew off.

"Who is she?" Nia asked as they watched her fly away.

"She's my majordomo."

Nia turned to him to scrunch her face up in a quizzical look, "What's a 'majordomo'?"

"An adviser to the King. They inform them if something is wrong and offer daily reports. Her father, Zazu, has been with my family since my great-grandfather took the throne. When I ascend the throne, she'll come with me."

"She doesn't seem to like me very much."

"Yeah, she doesn't like any one very much really." Akida chuckled before turning to stare at her. Nia started fidgeting under his intense gaze. He smiled, "Your beautiful, ya know."

Nia blushed, "Your not so horrible looking either."

He laughed, "Gee, thanks." He stared at her again, his face becoming inquisitive, "Nia, there's something I've been wondering about. Something you told me when you last came."

She tilted her head, "Go on."

Akida paused before asking, "Who are you betrothed to?"

Nia stilled, _Of all things, he remembers that?_

"Nia? You okay?"

The lioness blinked, "Uh, yeah. He's, uh, he's the Baya prince. His name is Nuru."

"So your dad thinks he's a good match or something?"

"No. My grandfather made a deal with Nuru's to supply his grandson with a mate, way back before either of us were born. It allies our prides, it's why I was born."

Aida furrowed his brow, "That sucks. What's this Nuru like? Is he a good lion?"

Nia scoffed, "He's an arrogant prick who thinks he owns everything," she sighed," I don't want to marry him."

"Then don't." Akida shrugged.

Nia chuckled bitterly and looked back into the water, "It isn't that simple. My father will make me, and it's not like I'm strong enough to oppose him."

The golden lion thought for a minute before saying, "Run away and come here."

She tilted her head, "Like to visit?"

He shook his head, "No, I mean, to live, here, with me. A part of my pride."

"I can't, my father--"

"Can't do anything to you if your in my pride. My father will probably allow it, seeing as him being an Outlander and all. And if, for some reason, he opposes, I'll convince him to let you in."

"You can do that?" Nia looked at him adorningly.

"Of course. I'm the prince of the Pride Lands." He puffed his chest out proudly.

"But--" Nia started.

"But what? It's perfect! I get someone my age to pal around with, and you get away from your psycho, insane father, " Akida laughed and jumped behind her. He stretched into a playful pose with his rear in the air and his head close to the ground.

"AND, you won't have to marry Nuru." He grinned.

Nia giggled despite herself, "Your right. Only if I don't marry him, his father will run my pride out."

"Psshh! Your dad seems like a strong capable lion, he could take over!"

"I don't know…"

"Come on, Nia! Come live with me!" He wriggled his rear in the air.

Nia laughed before staring fixedly at him. She then let a smirk creep on her face as she slowly started to approach him. Akida's grin dropped and he scrambled with his forelegs to sit up, his back legs splayed out. He gulped as she stopped inches from his face.

"Alright, it's a plan then. I'll run away, and join your pride."

Akida gave a toothy grin, "Really?"

"Mhmm."

"I'll talk to dad tomorrow! When I know for sure when you can come, I'll come for you."

"Okay." She purred as she tucked her head under his.

Akida went rigid. Nia chuckled and started nuzzling him. He caught on quickly and relaxed. He lowered his head to rub against hers and started to purr also. Nia suddenly pulled away, grinning, and backed up towards the water, Akida eagerly following. Once she was in reach, she swiped her paw in and splashed the golden lion. He sputtered, and blinked rapidly. Nia burst out laughing. Akida recovered quickly and tackled her into the pool. They both broke the surface of the water together, laughing. Nia splashed him again and quickly swam away. Akida chased her. The teenagers continued playing until Nia noticed a spear of light in the horizon.

She climbed out of the pool and shook off, Akida quirking an eye brow. She gave him an apologetic smile, "I've got to go. Dawn's approaching."

Akida frown but climbed out as well. Nia screeched as she got pelted with water as he shook himself off, he merely laughed. "Come on, I'll walk you to the border."

Together, they started walking to the Outlands in a comfortable silence. Once in awhile, Akida would bump his side against hers and grin, then she would bump him back. When they got to the border that separated the Outlands and the Pride Lands, Nia stopped. Akida, not feeling her beside him anymore, turned to look and then went to stand in front of her. "Don't forget, okay?" He whispered.

Nia smiled gently, "I won't, I promise."

Akida sighed, "I wish you didn't have to go back. I wish I could just take you back with me now."

Nia stepped up to nuzzle his cheek, "I wouldn't go. I need to say goodbye to my brother," she pulled back to look him in the eyes, "You won't forget?"

His eyes stared intensely, "Never," then turned sad, "Come back to me."

Nia nodded and gave him one last nuzzle before leaving. As she left, she rubbed her body against his as she went by. Akida shivered and looked over his shoulder at her. She gave him a shy smile before crossing the border dividing them.

* * *

**_Victory _**

**_Is_**

**_Mine_**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this one is so short!

* * *

Nia sighed dreamily as she walked into her prides quarters. Not bothering to pay attention if anyone was around, she entered her families only to be yanked back out by her tail.

"Nia! Where have you been?"

Nia blinked, "Merah?"

"I saw you sneak off earlier. I've been waiting here ever since." She explained.

The darker lioness hesitated, "Can you keep a secret?"

Merah smirked, "You snuck off to see a boy."

"How'd you guess?" Nia couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face.

"Your not that much younger than me. Nighttime is more private than the day, isn't it?"

"Oh Merah!" Nia gushed, "I only snuck off to visit him because it was something we promised as cubs! But when I got there, it was strange. I felt hot all over, and my heart started to beating so fast! And then we played in the water like cubs!"

Merah raised her brow, "Sounds like you had a fun night. Though I do wonder, when did you met this lion?"

"When I was a cub, I ran into the Pride Lands after getting into an argument with Father. I wondered around and eventually ending up at their watering hole. He was sitting there, looking into the water and I pushed him in."

"I remember, you spent most of the day there."

"Yes, and near the end I promised to come back. Tonight is the first time I've seen him since then."

"Is he handsome?"

Nia blushed and looked down to her paws while Merah snickered. "What's his name?"

"Akida, "The younger one mumbled, still embarrassed.

Merah's face suddenly become serious, "The Pride Land prince?"

Nia looked up at her with a smile, "You know him?"

Merah grunted. "Not personally but everyone knows of him. Nia," she looked at her sadly," what are you thinking?"

"What do you mean?" Nia tilted her head.

"He's not just someone you can fool around with. If anyone finds out you could get in real trouble."

"I'm not 'fooling around' with him!" Nia snapped, "Akida and I want to be together, as in marriage."

"Nia, you can't--"

"Why can't I?!" She shot.

"Because we're all counting on you! "Merah snarled back, "Your father, your mother, your brother! What do you think will happen if you run away, princess!"

Nia started to say something but quickly shut her mouth and looked down. Breathing heavy, angry breaths.

Merah furrowed her brow and flicked her tail. She sighed in frustration and shook her head, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so harsh." Her expression softened, "Heaven knows I couldn't marry someone I didn't love."

Nia looked to her, "Then why must I?"

Merah gave her a sympathetic look, "Because you are your father's daughter."

Nia lowered her ears and sighed. She pushed past Merah and trudged into the den

* * *

Akida trotted up Pride Rock steps, grinning wildly.

"And where have you been?" A soft musical voice asked.

Akida spun around to see his mother laying off the ledge opposite Pride Rock steps, one paw hanging off. "Mom?"

"Yep."

"What are you doing out here?" He replied as he came up the final step.

"Didn't I ask you first?"

Akida furrowed his brow playfully and gave her a lopsided grin, "Technically, no. You asked where I had been, I asked why you were out here." He walked over to lay at her side.

Kirar chuckled, "Clever. I was out star gazing. My father and I used to do it all the time, ya know."

"So did we, right?"

"Yeah, we did." She smiled at him fondly, remembering him as a cub.

"It seems like so long ago," He commented looking up in the sky.

"Good thing the sky doesn't change. Now, your turn cub. Where have you been?"

Akida frowned, "I'm not a cub anymore, mom! I have my mane now."

Kiara lifted a brow, "My question?"

"I was just walking."

"With an Outlander lioness."

Akida's jaw dropped, "How'd you know?"

Kiara laughed, "I'm your mother, silly! I know everything you do. Plus, I might have started my star gazing on the summit, which has a marvelous view of the water hole."

Akida blushed, "How much did you see?"

"Everything!" She replied pleasantly Poor Akida just groaned and hide his face under his paws.

"Her name is Nia, right? Musa's little girl?"

Akida grunted.

"Hmm," Kiara looked at the sky again and swished her tail, "Isn't she betrothed?"

"Not anymore!" Akida burst, his head popping up, "She's guna come be in our pride! I'm..uh, guna ask her to be my queen!"

Kiara looked down on her son, "What of her family? She has an important duty to fulfill for them. How will the fare if she comes here instead?"

Akida thought for a moment. "It's not a duty she choose." He started, "They're making her marry him."

"You didn't choose to be King, yet you take that duty with honor."

"It's not the same, Mom." Akida sighed.

Kiara looked away, "I don't think you should see her again."

Akida looked surprised for a moment, then stood. He narrowed his eyes, "You can't do that! You can't stop me!"

She looked back to her son calmly, "You are my son and you will do as I say."

"No! I won't!"

Kiara growled and stood, "Akida--"

"Queen Kiara, " someone interrupted, "you should teach your son to keep his voice down. Especially this early in the morning." A tawny lioness padded toward them.

"Sorry, Aunt Tani. "Akida grumbled.

Vitani only yawned in reply.

"Sorry to wake you, Vitani. We were merely having a midnight discussion." Kiara replied as Akida shot her a dirty look.

"A discussion, eh?" Vitani said as she sat in front of him, "Sounds more like an argument to me."

"No," Kiara answered irritably, "I was only telling my son that the Outlander--"

"Yeah, yeah, spare will ya? I heard everything already." Vitani stated as she scratched her ear with a hind leg. She then looked at Akida, "First, who do you think you are, cub? Yelling at your mother like that."

"I wasn't yelling!" He yelled.

"Watch it nephew." She snapped, "Remember who your talkin' to."

The teen pursed his lips and looked at the ground, "Sorry Aunt, Mom."

Satisfied, she turned to Kiara, "Now, can you tell me what started things? Unfortunately, I only got to hear the parts your son was saying."

"There's an Outlander lioness that Akida likes but she's betrothed against her will. Akida told her to come here, he wants her to be his queen."

"So?"

"That means she wouldn't be able to fulfill her duty! Her pride is counting on her!"

"Like our pride counted on Kovu?" Vitani gave a humorless chuckle before speaking to Akida, "Go to the summit and wait for me. I'll be there shortly."

Akida grunted and trudged off.

"Things with Kovu were different." Kiara said as she watched him go.

"Yeah?" Vitani snorted, "How so?"

Kiara shot her a look, "He wasn't supposed to marry someone for the sake of his pride."

"Your right. He just had to kill someone." The Queen opened her mouth to say something but Vitani kept going," Kovu had a duty, like the Outlander. He couldn't fulfill it 'cause he met you, just like the little Outlander met Akida."

"Yeah, I just…I just don't want him to make a mistake."

"Let him be. The more you push, the more he's goin' to pull. This is all very much like another couple I knows beginnings."

"Ugh!" Kiara groaned, "I'm going back to bed. Talk to him, Tani. He'll listen to you."

Vitani grunted a reply.

Kiara turned and walked towards the cave, stopping just outside to look up at where she presumed her son to be. She shook her head, and continued inside.

* * *

**_Victory_**

**_Is_**

**_Mine_**


	7. Chapter 7

Another Vitani chapter! Thank you to those who reviewed! I always love to hear what your thinking, good or bad! Even if your just teasing me, its nice to read!

* * *

Vitani leaped up the last step to the summit. She stood there a moment, looking at her nephew and wording her thoughts.

Akida was sitting at the edge that looked over into the Outlands. His shoulders were slumped, his ears drooping, and his tail was laying straight out behind him instead of wrapped firmly around his body. The cub took to that habit after his first visit up here, when he fell off. Good thing her brother was here to catch him.

Vitani took a deep breath before walking over, "Beautiful, eh? The first time I came up here, I couldn't take my eyes off it."

Akida swiveled an ear to her.

"So the Outlander lioness is betrothed, huh?"

His ear swirled back in place.

Vitani held back a growl and tried to be patient, "Don't worry about your mom, she'll come around on the idea."

Akida only sat still, not even swiveling his ears this time.

Vitani didn't hold back her growl this time, "Damnit, cub! Talk to me before I push you off!"

Akida turned his head to glare at her and Vitani glared back, betting on winning the challenge. After a couple minutes, Akida sighed and turned his head back out to look, "Why do I feel so miserable?"

Vitani smirked, satisfied her nephew still knew who was the more dominant one, "I dunno."

Akida looked at her again with a frustrated glare, "You're an adult. Your supposed to know everything."

She shrugged, "Sorry 'bout your luck."

Akida rolled his eyes, "Aunt Tani, why does my heart feel like it's guna explode?"

The lioness gave him a startled look, "Are you having a heart attack?!"

"No!," He huffed, "I've been thinking about Nia."

"Ah," She realized, "that kind of explode. Tell me kid, does your heart beat really fast too?"

"Yeah, like after a really long run."

Vitani laughed, "Anyone around here told you about the soul mate thing your family's got?"

"Soul mate?" He inquired.

"Someone your destined to end up with, no matter what."

"What if they die?"

"Then your alone."

He gave her a confused look, "Why are you alone?"

"Because your soul mate died, pay attention!" She chuffed him over the head. "Anyway, the members of your family seem to have that one special lion that they end up with. Mufasa and Sarabi. Simba and Nala. And the newest, Kovu and Kiara. You can't escape it, and your next in line."

"So, your saying that Nia is my soul mate?" He repeated slowly.

"Yeah, she's your girl. You believe in love at first site?"

He shrugged, "I guess so."

"Your cursed with that, too."

"My whole family?" He questioned.

"Everyone with Mohatu's blood." She said simply.

"But I also have an Outlander's blood. Wouldn't that corrupt it?"

"No. Just face it cub, your cursed."

He chuckled, "I wouldn't exactly call it a curse. But I am pretty sure I don't love Nia, not yet anyway." He sat up straighter, smiling as the sun peeked up behind them.

"You say that," Vitani scoffed.

He turned to grin at her, then frown, "So what do I do?"

"Pursue the lioness, duh."

"I meant 'bout mom." He said as his ears lowered.

Vitani thought a minute before replying, "Forget about your mom for a sec', what are your intentions with the Outlander?"

Akida tilted his head, then puffed his chest out proudly, "Make her my mate."

Vitani raised an eye brow, "Do you even know what that means?"

The golden lion deflated in embarrassment, "Uh, yeah. I want her to come here and rule with me. To be my Queen."

Vitani smirked, "Thought you said you weren't inlove?" Akida started to say something but Vitani kept going, "What about her family?"

Akida frowned and looked back into the Outlands, "It's not my problem. They shouldn't have made her marry someone she doesn't love. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure that they're all really nice aside from the betrothal thing."

"She might care."

"I'm not forcing her to do anything. She has a choice."

Vitani chuckled, "Your going to feel bad."

He sighed, "I probably will. But, she's my soul mate, " he flashed her a grin, " and I'll fight for her."

Vitani stared at him. Akida had turned back to the Outlands, looking intently. The wind was blowing gently, ruffling his little mane. Her face shifted into a thoughtful expression, "You look a lot like your grandpa, just with a black mane."

He turned to her, surprised. Simba was hardly ever mentioned, the pain over such a great ruler still fierce.

"Your mature beyond your years, and I think your ready to hear the story behind the war."

His ears perked, "Between the Outlanders and Pridelanders?"

"Yeah. My mother, Zira, had a well thought out plan. The war was actually completely spontaneous. Your father had a duty too, ya know."

"Like Nia's?"

Vitani chuckled at the thought, "Not exactly. Mother begun training Kovu after he and Kiara met as cubs. They--"

"Mom and Dad met when the were cubs? Like Nia and me?"

"Yep. Your mom wondered right into the Outlands where she collided right into Kovu. Then they out smarted a bunch of crocs together."

"Really?" Akida broke into a toothy grin.

Vitani nodded, "After that, Mother trained Kovu to kill Simba, "Akida opened his mouth to speak but Vitani silenced him with a look. "See, Mother had the idea to endanger Kiara on her hunt. Nuka and I started a big fire that trapped her so your dad could 'rescue' her. Then Kovu requested to be apart of Simba's pride, and because of their 'debts must be paid' rule, he had to let him in. Which brought Kovu that much closer to Simba."

"I've never heard this part of the story. I thought Zira and grandpa hated each other, so they fought and the Outlanders just came back."

"That's what Kiara prefers you to know, she's very protective." Vitani heaved herself up and went to the other side of the summit where she could watch the sun rise. Akida followed behind, enthralled in the story. They both flopped down on their bellies, Vitani's paws hanging off the edge while Akida's were tightly curled into him.

"Kovu got here and fell inlove with Kiara, which of course prevented him from killing Simba. When Mother found out, she declared war, saying Simba had manipulated him."

Akida took everything in, "Then the story goes on from there?"

"Kinda. While our pride's were preparing for war, Kovu and Kiara were off together, running away because Simba had banished him. I'm not completely sure why or how, but in the middle of the fight they both came rushing in. They stood between everyone and stopped us. Your mom was the one to actually get me to trade sides."

"My mom?" He asked skeptically.

"Believe it or not, she made everyone see that fighting was pointless. She said, 'We are One'." Vitani remembered, her face had taken on a far away look.

"We are one?" Her nephew asked confused.

She looked down at him, "We're all lions, Akida. Our fur may be different colors, and we may all see things a bit differently, but we're still all lions living in the circle of life. "

"Oh, "He rolled his eyes, "mom talks of that thing. Something about antelopes and grass, its too boring to remember."

Vitani shook her head and looked out at the view, "You'll understand when your fit to."

Akida yawned, he thought a moment before saying, "Have you ever been inlove, Aunt Tani?"

She stilled before looking at the golden lion reluctantly, "Yeah."

His ears perked, "Really? Who was he?"

She hesitated before replying, "His name was Kopa. I grew up with him."

"Is this Kopa _your_ soul mate?" He asked with a toothy grin.

Vitani grimaced, "Yeah. Your stupid Pridelander curse thought it was funny to tie me to him."

"Where is he now?"

"My mother killed him," She said with finality, "He was Simba's first born, after he killed Scar. She did it out of spite, and that's why your grandfather banished us."

Akida's ears fell and he looked taken aback, "I-I'm sorry, Aunt. I didn't-"

"I think that you should pursue the Outlander," she cut him off sharply, "If you truly feel that she is the one, then don't let her go just because your mother is overprotective."

Akida nodded sadly. He got up to nuzzle her and purr comfortingly. She gave him a small smile and swatted him away. Akida smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, "Goodnight, Aunt Vitani."

"More like morning." She grunted.

Akida looked out at the rising sun, "You guna stay out here?"

She gave her trademak grunt and curled her tail. She stared into the waking kingdom until she could no longer hear Akida's steps. She breathed a heavy sigh, "Kopa…"

* * *

**_Victory_**

**_Is_**

**_Mine_**


	8. Chapter 8

**To those of you who reviewed, Thank You!!! Your encouragement keeps me going!**

**Heads Up: These next couple chapters might be a bit rough. I know what I want to happen but I can't seem to word things right. I apologize for that in advance.**

**Also, there will be a lot of jumping around. Please tell me if it gets hard to follow.**

* * *

Nia padded out of the cave, squinting her eyes against the afternoon sun. A yawn forced its way out of her before she stretched the sleep out of her body.

"So your finally awake, I see." Paka said coming up behind her.

Nia smiled, "Morning, Mother."

Paka chuckled, "Well it's not exactly morning anymore. You're the last to wake up."

"Oh," The younger one replied sheepishly.

The Leadress smiled fondly at her cub, "Your brother is looking for you."

"What for?"

Paka shrugged, "He's out near the Pride Land border, go find him."

Nia nodded and turned to race off. She treaded the familiar path to the place she knew her brother would be. Once she spotted her log that overlooked the Pride Lands she smiled victoriously. "You wanted to speak to me?" She said as she came up behind him.

Hakan looked over his shoulder, "Yes, Merah told me about last night."

_Snitch_, Nia thought as she leaped on the log to sit next to her brown furred sibling, "What about it?"

"What lion did you sneak out to see?"

"Merah didn't fill you in?" Nia questioned bitterly.

"She said it was something I deserved to hear from you." Hakan answered, his face in an amused expression.

Nia's ears fell and her shoulders slumped, "It was Prince Akida."

"What?!" All traces of amusement disappeared from his face, "The Pridelander?"

The lioness frowned, "Yes."

Hakan blinked before giving a humorless laugh, " You can't be serious." He shook his head, "Your not going to betray us for him. Some spoiled brat who's gotten everything he's ever wanted!"

"Don't talk about him like that!" Nia snapped as her ears shot up. Her eyes narrowed in anger.

"What should I say then?," Hakan started sarcastically. "Should I talk of his generosity towards our pride? Of how none of them_ever_ tried to help us? Of how, if we're caught hunting in their abundant playground instead of our barren, dead Outlands, we'll be killed!" He finished with a sneer.

Nia shook her head, "Akida's not--"

"He is!" Hakan exploded. He jumped down on the ground so he could stand on all fours, "He's one of _them."_

"He's not like them!" Nia jumped down to join him, her body tensing. "He's different! He cares about me, and he'll help the pride when he becomes King!"

"No he won't!" Hakan half yelled, half laughed. "Whatever he told you he would do, he didn't mean it! He only said it so he could mate you!"

"N-No! He cares--"

"No he doesn't! He cares nothing for you! He'll _never _care about you! All you are in his eyes is a dirty Outlander!"

"No I'm not!" The young lioness's voice started to waver, "He loves me! Not as an Outlander but as me!" Nia was aware she wasn't making total sense. She was also aware that Akida had never told her that he loved her, but Hakan didn't know that. Besides, he was going to, wasn't he?

Hakan roared before snarling and glaring at his sister, "You are so naïve, Nia! Why would he want you? Your just a lowly Outsider lion, he's the prince of a whole kingdom! Why would he choose you?!"

For the first time in her life, Nia growled menacingly at her brother, "Your right, I am just a lowly lion. I don't know why he choose me, but he did_._ He would never hurt anyone, and he would never tell me things that he didn't mean." Her voice lowered to a deep growl, "I am not marrying Nuru. I'm going to be with Akida in the Pride Lands and I don't care if that's selfish of me."

Hakan roared in frustration and glared at her. Nia met his stare with her own, determined to win this dominance game. Hakan bared his teeth, a warning to look away, but Nia only kept still, her narrowed eyes unblinking. Eventually, he lowered his eyes and sighed. He plopped down and the air deflated out of his body.

Nia continued to stare at him, not sure what to do or say.

"Go ahead then, run away." He wouldn't look at her.

"That's what a lowly lion would do, right?" She spat.

He turned to her with regretful eyes, "I didn't mean it like that."

"How many ways can you interpret, 'You're a lowly lion!'" She mocked, still angry.

"Not like that. I only meant to show you that he was lying. You know I don't think you're lowly." He frowned at her, he was stumbling over his own words.

The little lioness smiled and moved to nuzzle him, "I know."

He nuzzled her back, "I don't want you to get hurt."

She pulled away, "I'm a big lioness, I can take care of myself!"

He leveled his gaze at her, "You're my little sister, it'll always be my responsibility to protect you."

She pouted, "I don't need anyone."

"You apparently need Akida." Hakan shot sourly.

"Don't be that way." She pleaded.

The older lion merely scrunched his nose at her. "Come on, let's get back." He turned without another word and walked on, not looking back to make sure she was following.

Nia sighed and hung her head as she followed after him. Suddenly, her stomach thundered. Her head shot up as her cheeks bloomed. Hakan looked back at her, surprised. They stood in silence until he laughed, "You'd better get some food. See you later." With that, he turned to go back on his way.

The small lioness smiled shyly before racing in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Akida!"

The golden prince sighed, "Yeah, mom?"

"Follow me, would you?"

Kiara walked away from the entrance of the pride's den and up the hidden path to Pride Rock summit. Akida stared after her before glancing at his Aunt. Vitani motioned with her paw for him to follow with a smile. The teen lion frowned and flicked his tail at her before following his mother.

Once at the top, he shuffled over to where his mother sat. He plopped down and glared into the Pride Lands.

Kiara sighed, "So you're still mad."

"Not entirely."

"I only want what's best for you, " She blurted. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Akida looked at his mother, "I know, and thank you, really. But I'm not a cub anymore, you don't have to always protect me."

Kiara smiled sadly, "I know, sweetie. I wanted to tell you that I approve."

The lion blinked, "You what?"

"I approve," the Queen said slowly. "The Outlander, I mean."

Akida stared at her before frowning, "You're lying."

She shrugged, "Yeah, the very idea of you with her infuriates me. But," she sighed, "she does seem to make you happy. So as my father once did for Kovu, I will wait before forming my opinion."

The young lion's face brightened before falling again, "What about, dad?"

"Tani should be filling him in when he gets back from patrols. I wouldn't worry though, your father is more trusting than I. The lioness will be welcomed."

Akida grinned and nuzzled his mother, "Thanks, mom!"

"Don't thank me yet, I could just as easily kick her out. I have the final say here."

He pulled back, grinning, "You won't! You'll see mom, you'll love her."

"How do you know? You haven't even known her a day!"

He grinned wider, "I feel it."

Kiara forced a grin and licked his forehead," Go on now, best go see what your father has decided."

She watched him with clouded eyes as he trotted his way down before turning to look into the sky. She closed her eyes and sighed, "Daddy," she whispered, "what should I do?"

The only answer she received was the wind picking up to blow around her.

* * *

Akida looked for his father as he descended. The brown lion could not normally be found until midday when he came for his meal. Akida looked up to see the sun was directly above his head, he should be here somewhere. He peered over the ledge to see if he could spot him. Then, he saw his father with his Aunt, heading towards the steps. The young prince darted away from the ledge and towards the steps. He dashed down them, calling out to his father.

Kovu looked up at the sound of Akida's voice, he stopped and motioned for Vitani to go on ahead. The tawny lioness started her climb silently, keeping her gaze on the rocks. Akida shot her a unsure glance, nervousness flittering up in him at her avoidance.

"Akida," Kovu called as the teen got close, "something you would like to share?"

"I know Aunt Tani talked to you 'bout Nia, "Akida huffed as he came to a stop in front of the King. "What do you think?"

"I think I'm glad your mother and I decided against finding a lioness cub to betroth you to."

"What does that mean?" the prince asked eagerly.

"It means," Kovu paused, he grinned at the nervous expression on his sons face, "that she may come here. We will protect her if Musa decides to take her back."

The golden young one broke into a toothy grin, "Thanks, dad! You'll love her, I know it!"

Kovu chuckled and grabbed his cub, lifting one paw to administer a noogie. Akida mock growled and squirmed out of his grasp. The King laughed, "Remember Akida, just because I'm letting Nia in, doesn't mean I'm giving you the go ahead to have cubs."

Akida balked, his golden cheeks flooded scarlet, "Dad!"

He lunged for him. Kovu dodged and gave a big booming laugh as his son landed on the ground. The hier glared up at him and gave an embarrassed frown. Kovu stuck his tongue out at him before taking off up Pride Rock.

"Scaredy cat!" Akida yelled as he scrambled up and bounded after him.

* * *

Nia walked into the pride's dwelling, her belly now filled. She smiled as she neared some of the lionesses, their constant gossip would block out her problems for now.

"Nia!"

She winced and looked over her shoulder.

"There you are, dear." Paka called cheerfully as she came up behind her.

Nia gave an audible sigh before turning, "Yes, mother?"

"Since you're done talking to your brother, why don't you and Nuru go for a walk?"

"Nuru's still here?" She asked with disbelief.

"Why yes," Paka smiled, "he wanted to spend more time with you."

"Do I have to mother?" Nia frowned and lowered her ears.

Paka raised her brow to her before glancing around, "Let's go somewhere and talk. Privately."

Nia blinked before looking back to see some of her pride mates looking at them curiously. They walked away from the lionesses and out of earshot. Once Paka had observed that no one was around, she confronted her daughter, "What's wrong?"

Nia flattened her ears against her head, "I don't like Nuru."

Paka was silent for a moment. She regarded her daughter thoughtfully. "I've never told you anything about my cubhood, have I?"

At Nia's head shake, she continued, "I was still only a cub when I learned of my betrothal. I was outraged. I told my mother that I would never marry him, I would sooner die than marry someone I didn't love." She paused before continuing on, "As I grew older I could not help but have a fondness for him. He was so unsure of himself, and lacked any bravery. He quickly fell into the role of my best friend."

"So you ended up falling inlove with him after all. Very different with Nuru and I," Nia snorted.

"You're not listening. I only said your father and I were friends, I said nothing of love."

"You implied it though."

"No, you're only hearing what you want to hear. " Paka shook her head, "Listen, daughter. There was another cub in our pride that we grew up with. His name was Bin." The old lioness's eyes glazed over as she spoke the name with tenderness.

"When I grew into adolescence, I took more notice to Bin, and he I. It wasn't long until I was sneaking out at night to meet him, eventually falling inlove."

Nia's eyes widened and she blinked, "You loved him?"

"Yes," Paka smiled gently, "very much so."

"Then why are you with father?"

The Leadress sighed, "Bin and I got caught one night by Idi. He banished Bin the next day and set up guards to make sure I stayed. Musa comforted me and stayed by my side, protecting me from the snarky comments the lionesses made. I felt that I owed him, and threw myself into the role of his intended."

"Oh mother," The dark lioness moved to put her paw over Paka's, "you married father out of pity."

"At first, but over time I grew to truly love him. He was so kind and innocent, I couldn't help but to. It was only after your father stepped up and felt the weight of a ruler that he became so strict."

Nia looked into her mother's eyes, she saw so many emotions in their depths. Sorrow. Regret. Love.

"Why didn't you go after Bin later on? He was your first love afterall, and I'm sure life with father grew tiresome."

"Because Nia," Her mother started, her voice carrying a distant tone, "sometimes we must do things, not because we want to, but because others need us to."

Nia looked at the ground, _Damnit,_ "I understand."

Paka smiled and nuzzled her daughter, "Getting to know Nuru before hand will help make things easier. You never know, you could love him."

Nia only snorted.

Paka chuckled and started to walk away, "Let's get going, the delay will have surely made your father restless."

Nia followed silently as her mother lead her to her 'mate'. When they finally neared Musa and their guests, she pinned her ears against her head. She bowed along with her mother who gave Musa a loving nuzzle before sitting at his side. Nia remained in front.

"Did she finally decide to spare us some time?" Ganan mocked lightly.

"Hello, sir." She addressed formally.

"Daughter, " Musa spoke, "why don't you take Nuru for a walk? Show him around a little."

Nia shot a glance at her mother only to be met with a pleading stare. She sighed, "Yes, father."

The young lioness then turned and walked away, hoping her intended would stay behind. Her hopes fell flat as she heard heavy paws hit the ground behind her.

"So," Nuru began, "where does this tour start?"

"By my brother." She growled coldly.

"Do we really need a babysitter?" He teased, still slightly behind her.

"You do, and I'm no good with cubs."

"Not to worry mate, your female instincts will kick in after you give birth to ours."

Nia stopped and turned to snarl at him, "Isn't it a bit early to be talking about cubs? And do _not_ call me 'mate'."

"But Nia," Nuru cooed as he stepped up closer, "you _are _my mate. Also, I like the name Kondo for our boy, I thought I'd let you name the girl."

"I'd like to hear you say that around my brother," Nia snarled.

"I'd love to. Only, you father sent him away on an errand for the day," Nuru smirked.

Nia blinked, "And Merah?"

"Her too."

Nia growled lowly.

Nuru smirked and leaned in to nuzzle her. Nia only snarled in return and jumped back. She bared her teeth at him but quickly stopped when she saw his puzzled expression. "What? You look like you've smelled something bad."

Nuru didn't reply. He stepped toward her and tried to sniff but Nia backed up. The sandy manned lion growled and pounced on her, catching Nia by surprise. He used his forelegs to hold her down. He then lowered his muzzle to sniff at her neck. Nia scrounged up her face in a mixture of disgust and confusion.

Nuru aburtly raised his head and snarled in Nia's face.

"What's your problem?!" She growled.

"You reek of Pridelander." He spoke in a deep throaty growl.

_Uh oh,_ "I have a friend who lives over there. Is that against the rules now?"

Nuru narrowed his eyes, "A friend, huh?"

Nia narrowed hers in return, "Are you deaf?"

Nuru gave a humorless chuckle, "So what's your friends name?"

"That's none of your business!" She shot, still under him.

"I thought it was no big deal. They're only your friend, right?"

Nia lowered her ears, "His name's Akida."

"It's a 'he'," Nuru rolled his eyes. "How shocking."

Nia growled fiercely and brought her back leg up to burrow it in Nuru's stomach. The lion balked, giving the lioness a chance to move out from under him. Nuru coughed and glared at her before standing wobbly. "Come on, " He mumbled, taking shaky steps, "show me around already." He walked on towards the huge termite mounds.

Nia followed, smirking.

They had been walking along the Northern Outlands, Nia pointing out various things of interest, when Nuru suddenly stopped. Nia turned to look at him, "Something wrong?"

"You do know that we are to be mated."

"So I've been told, "She rolled her eyes, "all my life."

"Have they also told you what will happen if we do not?"

The small lioness narrowed her eyes, "It has never been assumed. Why? Thinking of backing out, momma's boy?"

Nuru scoffed, "In your dreams, tomboy. I just thought you would like to know, out of…curiosity."

Nia sat, "Alright. Enlighten me."

Nuru sat as well, "As you know, the only reason your pride resides here is because--"

You need a mate blah blah blah. I thought this was supposed to be something no ones ever told me before."

"I was offering a back-up story!" He growled. "But what happens if you, for any reason, back out, is that my father will kill Musa and Hakan and take the lionesses into our pride to serve us as slaves."

At his last words Nia stood, "Ganan would never! Your father is to nice a lion!"

"How little you know him," Nuru replied sardonically.

"B..B-But," She stuttered, "it wouldn't be their fault! How can they stop me from running away?!"

He lifted a brow, "It wouldn't matter to my father. They will take on your punishment in your absence."

Nia's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something but shut it quickly. Whatever she said would only make things worse. She blinked rapidly, holding back confused, frustrated, sad tears. She hung her head.

Nuru chuckled, "So don't get any ideas about your pridelander 'friend'. That is, unless, you don't care about what happens to your pride."

Nia glared at the ground. She remained silent.

The lion gave a triumphant smirk, "Thanks for the tour, tomboy, but I think my father and I will be leaving soon." He stood and walked over to Nia. Her eyes remained locked onto the ground, blinking every now and then. Nuru's smirk deepened when she didn't move as he licked her cheek.

"Until next time, mate."

* * *

**_Victory_**

**_Is_**

**_Mine_**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I've been away for so long! Just with school and after school activities, its been hard finding the time to write. I've tried to make it extra long for you guys!

* * *

Kiara watched her family lovingly as they wrestled by the waterhole. Her sister sat beside her, giving orders to Akida as he scuffled with his father. The royal lions rolled and tumbled around each other, one laughing while the other growled in frustration.

"Stop thinking!" Vitani barked, "Clear your mind and let your instincts take over!"

Akida answered her by tripping over his forepaws. Kovu gave him no time to get up as he pounced on him and sat directly on the middle of his back. The brown lion laughed as his son attempted to throw him off.

"Ugh!" The prince cried in frustration, "I keep losing!"

"'Cause you don't listen to me!" Vitani said, her tail twitching in annoyance. She narrowed her blue eyes, "You think about everything you do. You gotta let your mind relax and just move, feel the rhythm that you were born with."

"I don't have any stupid rhythm!" He yelled from under his father.

"Of course you do, son. You do have my blood, ya know."

Vitani moved closer to the two and cuffed Akida on the back of his head. "And mine. Every lion has a rhythm, it's what makes us lions. The only expectation to that rule is your mom, she's just hopeless."

Kiara shot her a look, "I have rhythm!"

Vitani snorted, "No you don't."

"I do too!" She shouted before pouncing onto Vitani. She succeeded in knocking her down but Vitani thrusted her hind paws into her belly. Kiara sailed backwards and landed on her side. She groaned and lifted her head to see the tawny lion already back up on four paws and ready to go. Kiara smirked and heaved herself back up as Vitani crouched, ready to pounce.

"Whoa!" Kovu jumped off Akida's back and placed himself in between the two, "Stop throwing my mate around, Tani!"

"Ah Kovu," She sighed. She plopped down with a sour look, "you ruined all the fun."

He rolled his eyes before turning to Kiara, "You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She replied, irritated.

The Outland siblings stared at her before Vitani grinned wirily, "'Cause you suck."

"Vitani!" Kovu scolded, sending her a glare before turning back to Kiara who was glaring at him. Akida chuckled on the sidelines.

"I'm not weak, Kovu. I don't need for you to constantly protect me."

"What?" He replied, she only continued to glare at him. He blinked and turned to Vitani, giving her a look and baring his teeth. She lowered her eyes and pouted. Nonetheless, she got the hint and got up to go, "Come on, Akida," she called over her shoulder, "time for us to scram."

The youngest one stood and padded over to rub his head on his mother's shoulder. She broke her glare and bent to nuzzle him, offering a smile. Akida slipped past his father, sticking out his tongue, before following his aunt home.

Once Kovu was sure they were out of hearing range, he turned to his mate with a smile. Kiara frowned, her brow furrowing. He widened his smile, showing his teeth. She bared hers before turning towards the waterhole and sitting by the edge of the water. She glared at her reflection, the lowering sun casting an orange light over her.

Kovu let out a breath and trudged over. He sat by her, ears low, and stared in front of him. He waited patiently, glancing over to his mate every few seconds, but she only continued to stare into the water.

He gave in, "Why are you mad?"

When she didn't move he thought she wasn't going to respond, but eventually she spoke, "Because you're always making fun of me. Ever since our prides merged, I've been made fun of and laughed at. At first, it didn't really bother me, I could laugh with everyone else. But it just became more and more frequent. When I became Queen they stopped, because they knew that I now had the power to fight back. But you and Vitani just kept going, and in front of our son!"

Kovu sighed sadly, "I'm sorry, Kiara." He shook his head lightly, "Tani and I, that's just how we grew up--"

She turned to him abruptly, tears shinning in her eyes, "I know I'm not the best hunter. I also know that my family has the reputation of being the best. The fact that I don't live up to it is always at the forefront of my mind." She sniffed angrily and snapped her back down to glare at the water again, tears sliding down her muzzle.

Kovu stared, shocked, for a minute before replying, "Who says you have to be a great hunter? So what if the former queens were awesome huntresses, that doesn't mean you have to be."

"Yes it does!" She snapped while closing her eyes.

"Says who?" The King shot back.

His queen whispered, "You don't get it."

"I could if you would clue me in." He murmured softly.

Kiara opened her eyes and lowered ears. She glanced at Kovu from the corner of her eye, tail swishing wildly. She sighed in defeat, "The Queen of the Pride Lands must be the best hunter, the lead huntress. She alone will be the one to go out in a drought to search for water. My great grandmother, Uru, did that. Even she was a legendary hunter, leading the pride and the hunt." She let out another long sigh, "I'm a disgrace to my family."

"No," Kovu started, shaking his head and moving closer, "Kiara, your not--"

"Do you think," She interrupted, turning to him, "that my parents and ancestors are wishing that I had never been born?"

"Of course not!" Kovu exclaimed. He moved to tuck her head under his. "I'm sure they're all very proud of you. So what if you're not the best hunter, you're a great Queen and an even better mother. Who wouldn't be proud of that?"

Kiara gave a small smile and nuzzled her head into his mane, "I suppose you're right. I mean, if Akida turned out to be a pretty crappy ruler, I'd still love him."

"Exactly." Kovu chuckled. He let out a comforting purr and moved to lick her cheek.

She laughed lightly and jumped on him, smiling lovingly down at him, "Thank you."

"I'll stop picking on you, and Vitani will too. I'm sorry we've done it for this long." He was smiling, but his eyes were sad.

She shook her head, "You didn't know, neither of you did."

"We--"

"Did you notice it was dark?" She stopped him, they had had a enough emotional turmoil tonight.

He just stared at her and shook his head.

She bent closer, her mouth by his ear, and whispered, "It's been so long since we've had a night alone. Let's take full advantage and stay out all night, like when we first fell inlove."

She pulled back to smile seductively and raised her eye brow. The Pride Land King could only grin his response.

* * *

Nia opened her eyes. She lifted her head to look around her families cave. She sighed, she was alone. Her brother wouldn't hardly speak to her, and Merah would only give her sympathetic looks. She put her head back down between her paws. Distantly, she heard the chitter chatter of her pride mates somewhere outside. They were laughing and gossiping, sounding carefree and, surprisingly, happy.

_Lucky lions, _she thought, _free to make your lives play out as you wish._

She pinned her ears to her head and glared in the direction she guessed they were. Suddenly, something started to move. She raised her brow and continued watching. As it got closer, she could make out a red ball of fur barreling towards the cave.

"Princess Nia! Princess Nia!"

Nia groaned and quickly put her paws over her head, she recognized that voice. The red cub ran in and swiftly rushed to where Nia lay and rammed her head into her shoulder. When the lioness didn't move, the little cub climbed up her shoulder and latched onto an ear. Nia yelped and shot up reflexively on four paws.

"Your awake!" The cub smiled from atop her head.

Nia sat down and brought up a paw to nurse her abused ear, "What is it, Zanta?"

Zanta slid down Nia's back and trotted in front of her smiling toothy. Her face got suddenly serious and she sat down in front of Nia. She closed her eyes and cleared her throat, "Leader Musa wishes to speak with you." She cracked open one eye to see Nia's reaction.

The princess only lifted a brow, "Did he say what it is that he wishes to speak of?"

Zanta opened the other eye and shook her head. "A loyal follower never asks questions."

"Did father tell you that?"

The cub nodded, smiling. Nia only sighed, "Lead the way."

Zanta lead her out of the prides dwelling and towards the border between the Northern and Southern Outlands. As her father came into view, Zanta sped up and rushed to sit formally in front of him. He was sitting soundly, his eyes closed, facing them.

"I have brought Princess Nia, at your request."

The lion opened his eyes and smiled proudly down at her, "Thank you, Zanta. You are dismissed for the day."

Zanta frowned but bowed before him, then Nia, before trudging past Nia and back to the dwelling.

Nia stood a little ways in front of her father, turning her head to watch her worriedly, "Shouldn't someone accompany her home?"

"She is a fine cub." Musa looked at her, his voice filled with pride, "The cub that you should have been." The small lioness started to say something but Musa continued, "But Zanta's well being is of no importance right now. What concerns me is your pridelander friend."

Nia visibly stiffened, but relaxed just as quickly, hoping to fool her father, "Pridelander friend?"

"Do not act coy with me," Musa snarled. "Nuru informed Ganan and I all about the conversation yesterday."

"He is over exaggerating." Nia's tail swished nervously.

Musa narrowed his eyes and got to his paws. Nia's ears flattened as Musa bent to sniff her. She knew he would be able to tell she was lying, though she didn't quite understand how. The light brown lion curled his upper lip and lifted his head slowly. A low growl rumbled in the air between them, "Why must you lie, Nia?"

The lioness gulped, "I-I-I--"

"Why were you with another lion? More precisely, the Pride Land heir?!" Musa roared.

"W-We're only friends! I-I didn't think it would matter!" Nia blurted.

"You didn't think it would matter!" Musa growled. "You've shamed your family, Nia! You've shamed the pride!"

Nia started to say something but stopped and looked down. _My father is right._

"What must Ganan think?" Musa turned from her to pace back and forth, looking angrily at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Father. I didn't mean to--"

"Whether or not you meant anything is irrelevant now. " He stopped to look her in the eye, "He probably thinks your no good now, sullied by a dirty pridelander."

Nia blinked back tears, "I'm sorry, Father."

"That means nothing to me."

Nia clenched her eyes shut and collapsed into a sitting position.

"Tell me the truth, what were you doing with another lion."

"We made plans to meet back up again as cubs the day that I ran into the Pride Lands."

Musa snarled loudly at the mention of that day and resumed his pacing.

"I snuck out after everyone was asleep to meet him in the Pride Lands. We really were only friends! Then we started talking about my betrothal and he suggested that I run away and come to live with him." She peeked up at him, finding that he was still pacing. She tentavily continued, "I told him that I would go back someday and live within his pride."

Musa halted and threw his head back in a roar, "You are worthless! Betraying our family for your own selfish needs!"

"No! Father, I had changed my mind! After what Nuru told me…I would never leave! I-I'm going to stay so that nothing will happen to the pride!"

"Doubtless it will happen now." He growled.

Tears pooled in Nia's eyes, "It can't! He can't do that!"

Musa stayed quiet, an angry scowl plastered to his face.

Nia franticly searched her mind for something to fix things, then, suddenly a light bulb went off. "What if we tricked them?"

Her father raised a brow.

She shifted uncomfortably, "We could use this all to our advantage. I have a thought that could get use both what we're wanting."

"Which would be?"

"For me to go and live with Akida in the pridelands and for you to still keep the pride and yourself and Hakan alive."

"Continue." A discrete smile was present.

"Well…what if you told Musa that when you went to question me about Akida, you were attacked? Akida and I planned an ambush on you and then we ran away." She watched his face to see his reaction.

He shot her angry look, "What a stupid idea! Ganan will never--" He stopped his self, his face suddenly changing to one of insight. _Wait, if I can get Ganan to think that a Pridelander attacked someone in his command unprovoked, maybe he would change his mind. If he thinks a pridelander attacked an outlander in the Outlands, we'll have to declare war. Then, Hakan would rule these lands. The Outlands would belong to my blood, and mine alone. _

He surprised Nia by grinning a wide grin, "You are my child! What a brilliant, scheming mind you have!" He pulled her to him with a paw and hugged her tightly.

Nia sighed in relief and smiled at her father. _I haven't completely disappointed him._

"Alright," he pushed her away, "give me your best shot. I won't fight back."

Nia blinked before pouncing onto his back and latching on to one of his shoulders. He roared but stayed still. She then moved down and gripped his paw in her jaws and twisted her body. Musa growled roughly and staggered back, clearly in pain.

"Will that suffice?"

He winced as he tried to put pressure on it, "Yes, I believe that this will be believable. Now I must roll in the dirt to look as if I was in a real scuffle."

Nia watched amused as her father wallowed on the ground, awkwardly keeping his paw in the air. "Should I take my leave?"

"Yes, go now, daughter. May your life be well."

Her eyes softened, "What of Mother? Hakan? You'll tell them this was planned, won't you?"

"Of course." _Not. If my plan is going to work, Nia will eventually have to be killed. I can't have her mouth screwing things up._

Nia gave a curt nod, "Goodbye then, Father. May your life lead well, too."

She quickly turned, not wanting her father to see the tears she could no longer hold back. _I wish I could say goodbye to Mother and Hakan. I just hope that they will understand. I'll miss them more than anything, though Father I'll happily live without._

Musa watched her go, the wheels in his mind turning. _What a clever plan that cub had. Now, to put my own into effect. _

The lion then limped to just outside the dwelling and roared before he collapsed. His lionesses rushed out to find him in a heap on the ground. Among them, Paka gasped.

"Musa!" She called as she ran to his side. "What happened?"

"Nia," he croaked. "Pridelander, they attacked me and ran away."

Paka's eyes widened and she shook her head, "No." she murmured.

"Father!" Hakan rushed up and slid under his father's chest and stood. Hakan was half of Musa's size, so he was practically dragging him into their dwelling and den. Paka followed behind, silent and disbelieving. Hakan eased him down before speaking, "Who did this to you, Father?"

"Nia and the pridelander boy."

Hakan's eyes widened, "Nia?! She would never--"

"Hakan," Paka spoke calmly, "go to the south and get Ganan. Tell him Musa has been attacked."

The prince stood, shocked, and shook his head, "My sister did not do this."

"Go."

He opened his mouth but thought better of it and raced out. Paka turned back to her husband, "How much pain are you in?"

"My paw is twisted, and my left shoulder is throbbing. My heart is taking the brut of it though," He looked to Paka, his face carefully constructed to look heartbroken, "My own daughter, my precious little cub. She turned her back on me, on us."

Paka bit back tears but failed as she fell beside her mate, burrowing her head into his mane and sobbing loudly. Musa used his good paw to stroke her comfortingly, a cunning smirk forming on his muzzle. _This is going to be easier than I thought._

* * *

Nia tentavily entered the Pride Lands. The familiar grass engulfed her, giving her a sense of security. _How will I find Akida? I don't even know where to start._

The dark lioness trudged through the grass, not knowing where she was going. Suddenly, she bumped into a tan furry wall.

"Sorry," she started as she looked to meet the icy blue eyes of a lioness.

The said lioness snarled, "What are you doing here, Outlander?"

Nia blinked and gulped, "I'm looking for someone."

"Who could you possibly be looking for? Have you forgotten the punishment for coming onto our land?"

This lioness was starting to piss her off, "I haven't forgotten, I've been here plenty of times to meet Akida."

The lionesses eyes twinkled with realization, "Your Nia, aren't ya?"

Nia perked her ears, "How do you know my name?"

"Not important," she snapped. "Now, stay here and stay down. I'll get Akida."

"Thank you! I just don't know where any--"

"Keep yourself hidden and _stay here._ I'll be able to find you if you don't move." And with that the strange lioness took off.

Nia watched her go until she heard footsteps in the distance. She swiveled an ear and scanned the area, her eyes landing on what looked to be a small lion. She hurriedly ducked down as it whipped its head around in her direction. The small spotted lion was strange, it moved with grace that no lioness could ever posses.

The thing was getting closer, close enough for Nia to smell it. It didn't even smell like a lion. Suddenly, the cat looked alert. It sniffed the air and followed its nose directly to Nia. Once it spotted her, it let out a series of chirps and leaped away, chirping loudly. Nia sat up, confused, and watched the small strange lion bound away, chirping like a bird. Then she saw the familiar shapes of lions, walking calmly towards it. She could only guess that they were speaking before the biggest lion starting running in her direction, two lionesses at his heels.

_I wonder what they're doing._ It didn't take Nia long to figure it out as they started to near her, her training had taught her to stay still and keep quiet in the hopes that they would bypass her. Though, when it became clear that they knew exactly where she was, she took the risk and darted through the grass, running blindly in any direction. They chased her, hot on her heels but not fast enough. She inwardly thanked her training and sped on, slowly putting distance between them.

Just as she was getting confident, a boulder appeared from no where and she skidded to a stop. When she turned to run the other way, she was surrounded.

The lion spoke first, "What business do you have here, Outlander?"

Nia narrowed her eyes, no one was going to make her feel inferior, "I've come to see someone."

"Care to share?"

"I don't think it's any of your business." She snapped.

The two lionesses snarled and inched towards her, waiting on the lion's command. Nia only glared at him, tensing for the fight.

The lion bared his teeth at her, "You dare--"

"Kovu!" Nia looked up to see the tan lioness from before come sailing over the boulder and down at her side.

"Vitani?" He questioned.

"What's up, bro?" She replied nonchalantly.

"Any particular reason your beside the Outsider?" Kovu said, his voice sounded irritated.

"Yeah, I brought Akida too."

"Akida? Why--"

"Dad!" Nia eagerly looked to where the one called Vitani came from to see him standing on top of the boulder. He nervously looked down and cautiously started his descent. When he was safely on the ground and beside Nia he gave her a quick smile before turning to his father, "This is Nia, dad."

Nia looked franticly at Kovu, _I smarted off to the King?!_

"Ah," Kovu replied, soberly calm. "So this is the infamous Nia." He gave her a look before turning to his lionesses, "You may go, thank you both for responding so quickly." They both nodded and, with one last look towards Nia, went about their way.

Akida turned to her, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Might want to make sure it's your business." Kovu replied calmly.

Vitani gave him a quizzical look while Akida ignored it. "Well?"

The darker lioness gave sympathetic smile towards Kovu before answering, "My father gave me permission to come. I'm free to live with you and your pride."

Akida's mood brightened considerably and he smiled a toothy grin, "Are you serious?"

"No, I came all this way to lie to you and go home."

The golden lion only laughed and move to nuzzle her, Nia pulled back, looking nervously at the two lions with them. Akida raised his brow.

Vitani laughed, "Come on Kovu, let's leave them be."

"Hold on, I've got to welcome her into the land." He stepped closer and smiled down at her. Nia just lowered her ears as he lifted a paw to place on her shoulder, "Welcome to the Pride Lands."

"Aren't you going to punish me?" She tentavily asked.

"What for?" Akida piped but they both ignored him.

Kovu chuckled, "We don't do that here. Besides, how were you supposed to know that you were talking to your future father-in-law?"

"Dad!" Akida's cried in embarrassment, both his and Nia's cheeks bloomed.

Vitani and Kovu laughed before padding off to tell the rest of their pride about the newcomer.

Akida chuckled awkwardly, "Sorry, they're always like that_."_

"It's okay. I missed you, ya know."

The prince grinned as he moved to nuzzle her, only to be toppled over when she pushed him down. Nia giggled and took a playful position with her rear in the air and called, "Want to play?"

He pouted before trying to pounce on her but catching air. Nia stuck out her tongue playfully and ran off. Akida huffed before racing after her, determined to win at least once.

* * *

**Victory**

**Is**

**Mine**


	10. Chapter 10

It's been awhile, huh?

As summer approaches, I am finding more and more free time write. Hopefully, I will be updating regularly.

Author's Note at the bottom!

Heads Up: There's some bad language in a small part.

_Thoughts in italics._

* * *

"What condition is he in?" Ganan replied as he ran along side Hakan.

"I..I-I-I don't know." The youth replied.

Ganan grunted and sped on. When Musa's heir showed up in his dwelling sprouting incomplete and senseless sentences he knew something was very wrong. Hakan had never been one to act eccentric or uncomposed. The cub had hardly ever cracked anything more than a polite smile in his presence. Ganan furrowed his brow as they entered Musa's dwelling.

The whole pride was sitting outside the cave of Musa's family, each one stricken with worry. They slowed to a walk as Ganan approached a lioness to ask what she knew.

"We don't know what happened. He just came in on prince Hakan's back all beaten up. Paka's with him now."

Ganan nodded his thanks and started inside.

"Sir!"

The big lion turned to find Hakan standing there, his eyes pleading.

"What ever you hear in there, my sister did nothing. She could never! She would never betray us!" The boy's voice cracked on the last part, making Ganan turn to him. _What is this about Nia? _He stared at Hakan's desperate form. _From the looks of things, I'll have to wait and ask Musa._

He lifted a massive paw to his shoulder, "I agree. Now, go rest boy. I'll get this all sorted out."

Hakan simply closed his eyes, a sign of submission.

Ganan then turned to walk into the den. Inside, he was met with the sight of a sleeping Paka with Musa curled around her. Musa's ears perked at Ganan's entrance and he looked over his shoulder to give him a smile. "Sorry to have troubled you."

Ganan snorted in response and went around to Musa's front to sit so he could look at him easily. "What is your condition?"

"Bruised but breathing. I should be back on my paws in a few days."

The higher ranked lion let out a relieved sigh and nodded, "So, start from the beginning. Your son was saying something about Nia, although in his emotional state I dared not ask."

Musa's cheery face suddenly dropped to an anguished look. He closed his eyes for a moment and let out a sigh before meeting Ganan's gaze with glistening eyes. "I was talking to my daughter about what Nuru told us. It turns out, she _was_ seeing a pridelander."

At this, Ganan's eyes narrowed and he paused before asking, "And what of her innocence?"

"Intact." Musa answered firmly.

Ganan only nodded and motioned for Musa to continue.

"We were talking and Nia became more and more upset. She wanted nothing more to do with the pride." Musa hesitated before lowering his voice to continue, "She wanted nothing more to do with Nuru."

Ganan only stared in an angry silence. He gave a curt nod for Musa to continue.

"I told her she was going to do as I say. She was going to fulfill her purpose. It was then that the prideland heir jumped from the brush and attacked me. He was nothing really, a mere cub in skill, but Nia pounced in to help him. Together, they were able to twist my paw." Musa looked down reflexively at his injured paw and sighed. He then looked back up to his superior, an expression of a heartbroken parent fitted to him.

Ganan fixed Musa with a hard stare, his tail twitched rhythmically. Musa began to sweat, _Has he seen through my facade? _

"Leader Ganan?"

Ganan let out an angry breath and replied, "My anger is not aimed at you, old friend. But at Kovu's heir."

"Ah," Musa relaxed.

"My family has always been kind and courteous to Mohatu's descendants to repay them for letting us live on the outskirts of their land. Not once have we tried to take over! Not once have we let anyone even think of such!" Ganan fumed.

Musa watched him struggle with words, amused. He inwardly smirked, it would be easy to get Ganan to attack the Pridelands now. _But I must wait, _he thought, _I need to pretend to be the heartbroken father for now. _Musa conjured tears to slide down his muzzle, burrowing his face into Paka.

"Oh," He heard Ganan mumble and smiled. "Musa, my condolences are with you and your family. To be betrayed by a family member is the worst pain." Ganan stood up, "I will come back after five suns have fallen to discuss matters further."

Musa lifted his head, "Wait, could you help me? I need to address my pride."

"Of course." Ganan stepped over while Musa inched away from Paka so as not to wake her. Ganan put his head underneath Musa and lifted. Musa stood wobbly and leaned on his friend for support. Together they walked out to confirm what everyone feared.

Musa groaned as he bumped his paw, and sat down breathing heavily for effect. He looked up and into his pride's eyes. In the back, he saw his son and Merah, eagerly waiting.

"Earlier today, I was ambushed by a pridelander. I was out talking to my daughter about royal matters when he jumped out." The pride gasped as Hakan let out a relieved breath. The lionesses started to chatter among themselves in a flurry of whispers. Merah furrowed her brow, "Where is Princess Nia?"

Musa dropped his head and said, "She is with the pridelander. She was the one to give me most of my injuries."

The lionesses were shocked into silence. They looked at each other, trying to find words in one another's faces.

Suddenly, a voice cut through the silence, "Liar!"

Musa looked up and met his son's angry gaze. The real him that wanted to run and silence his son bubbled up inside and he had to fight to stay still. "Hakan," He faked a desperate plea, "please."

"Your lying! Nia would never betray us this way!" He shouted.

"Hakan.." Merah pleaded, "stop."

He ignored her, "You're nothing but a liar! I'm going to find her and bring her back to prove it!" He roared. Growling, he ran out of the dwelling and into the night.

"Hakan!" Merah cried before chasing after him.

"Hakan!" Musa shouted angrily, forgetting himself, and lurched forward before wincing in pain at his injured paw. _That little ingrate!_ "You three!" He shouted at three lionesses nearest the front, "Go after him and bring him back here!"

"Leave him be." A voice ordered. The lionesses looked at each other nervously, not knowing which commands to go with.

Ganan and Musa looked behind them to see Paka exiting the cave, and coming to rest beside Musa. "Everyone must deal with this in their own way. Why punish him for trying?"

Musa visibly relaxed, both the real and fake one. Paka was his only redeeming quality. "You're right, dear. My foolish thinking was getting the better of me." He leaned against her and licked her cheek, then gave her a genuine smile.

Ganan turned from them to the pride, "So that no one misunderstands, a pridelander attacked your leader today. But just not any pridelander, the future king, and your princess went with him. She went as far as to help the boy ambush Musa. Take five sons to mourn her treachery, after that, she is no longer one of us. She is an enemy." He nodded to Musa and started walking back home, the lionesses parting to let him through.

"Come, love. You need to rest." Paka helped the big lion back into the cave, dismissing the lionesses to their own devices for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hakan?" Merah called softly. She padded across the dead grass and to the infamous log. The scent of life wafted over from the Pridelands and surrounded her. Overwhelmed as always, she couldn't use her nose to find him. "Hakan?"

"I'm here, Merah."

The gray lioness whipped her head around to look and finally caught a glimpse of a lion behind the log. She walked over, around the log, and placed herself next to Hakan. He was staring at the rock formation that made the Pridelands. She gazed at his slumped form worriedly. "Have you come to terms?"

"Yeah."

He surprised her by dropping the formal speech. _Oh Hakan. _"Didn't you tell me that she told you she was going to be with him?"

"She says many things. I didn't think she was serious, I didn't think she would actually-" He stopped and closed his eyes.

Merah moved towards him and rubbed her head against his mane, "Shh, things will be okay."

"I thought she was only dreaming. She's a dreamer, you know. Always dreaming of bigger and better things for herself, and sometimes me. I just never thought--…..She never really meant--…..I thought she loved us more than this, I thought she loved me more than this." He sniffed and bit back a sob.

Merah tried to console him. "Hakan, Nia loves you very much. None of this has anything to do with the bond you guys share, you--"

"Why would she leave then? She had to have had some idea of what would happen if she left us. She couldn't possibly think something this big would not have consequences." He interrupted, now mad.

"Maybe she didn't, maybe no one--"

"She did know, Merah! She isn't stupid! She's the smartest lion I know!"

Merah pulled back to look at him, "Maybe the pridelander forced her to leave."

"Puh, she could never be forced to do anything. Tonight is proof of that." He huffed.

"He could have forced--"

"No pridelander could do anything to her! She was trained by the best! The pridelanders don't even have daily exercise!" Hakan was getting angrier and angrier as minutes ticked by. His tail twitched fervently.

Merah sighed and attempted again, "Maybe it was a former outlander that--"

"If what father said was true, and it looks as if it is, then no one forced her because she helped attack _our _father!"

"But what if--"

"Stop being stupid! Nia betrayed us! Stop with your stupid excuses for her, your only making yourself look pathetic!" He roared as he glared at her.

Merah stared at him in shock before narrowing her eyes, "I'm being stupid? Who's the one that ran away from the dwelling when they heard some 'not all that surprising' news about their sister? But maybe your right, I am the one sitting here trying to comfort you and make up excuses for your dead beat sibling so--"

Hakan roared, "Do NOT speak of her in such a manner! You know--"

"Shut the fuck up, Hakan! I am trying to make your dumb ass feel better and all you can do is--"

"Who do you--"

She roared and pounced on him, baring her teeth and thrusting them in his face, "It is MY turn to talk and you will listen to what I have to say!"

Hakan snarled but lowered his ears, he vaguely thought of how unlike her this was.

"You are not the only one hurting here! The pride, your parents, ME! We are all sharing the pain your _precious _little sister has caused! Now I along with the other lionesses, including your mother, are under the mercy of the Baya pride males! Whether they want us to be regular servants, sex slaves, or both is still in question! And not only that, but the one lion I love the most is going to be killed! I can't even live a happy life with the one I love because your sister was too selfish to fulfill her duty to us! Do you know how scared I am? How scared everyone must be!" Merah started crying, her tears falling down her muzzle and onto Hakan.

He softened, "Merah--"

"And here I am out here trying to comfort you. Putting my feelings aside because I am worried about YOU! Yet, all you can do is snap at me because your mad at your sister!" Merah snarled one last time and climbed off.

Hakan rose to a sitting position, "Merah, I'm sorry. I was just upset and you were the only one I could take it out on. I..I didn't mean to hurt you or disregard what you were going through. I'm sorry."

Merah gazed at him with anger for only a short time longer before throwing herself at him. She buried her face into his mane and sobbed. Hakan said nothing, he only sat and comforted her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Musa grunted as Paka helped him lie down. "Are you feeling well?" She looked down on him with worried eyes.

Musa chuckled before looking up, "I will be well soon enough, dear."

Paka smiled lovingly and started to move to lay beside him when they heard little paws run into the den.

"Zanta! Come back!"

The red lioness cub bounded through the entrance and darted right for Musa. She stopped before she got too close and panted heavily, "Is it really true, Leader Musa? Did princess Nia help the pridelander? Is she gone? What--"

"I think Leader Musa needs to--" Paka started.

"Let her stay Paka. If you would, could you give us a little time?" Musa smiled from the floor.

Paka hesitated but left the den, "I'll go find Zanta's mother to assure her its okay."

Zanta watched her walk out, then directed her attention back to her leader. She stared at him with innocent eyes. "What happened to princess Nia?"

Musa simply stared at her. _Zanta has the makings of a true killer, if led in the right direction. She should have been my daughter. _"You looked up to Nia very much, didn't you?"

The cub only nodded.

Musa decided he would start his brainwashing with her, "She has betrayed us, Zanta. Betrayed you."

Zanta stared in horror at him, her mouth agape.

"She didn't care enough about you to stick around and fulfill her duty to you as a role model. She left you. She disgraced her pride, disgraced you for wanting to be like her."

Her eyes welled with tears and she collapsed into a sitting position. "I..I-I-I--I never thought princess Nia would-- ..If I'd known I wouldn't have--..Leader Musa, I am sorry." She hung her head.

Musa smiled. _Perfect. This little one will be easy to sculpt to my liking. _"Do not fret, little one. We all have misjudged her character." He stretched out a paw and pulled her close to him.

The cub turned into him and cried softly, her little ears pressed to her head.

"There there, little one. Everything will be okay." Musa smiled.

"Will we become slaves?" Zanta hiccupped.

Musa pulled back enough to look at her, "No. I will make sure that nothing happens to anyone in the pride. Have no fear, cub, I will keep you safe."

She smiled and wiped her tears away with back of her paw. "Thank you, Leader Musa."

Suddenly, a wicked idea began to develop within his head. Looking at the trusting face of his pride cub, he smiled wickedly. "I have a thought. Why don't I take you on and train you myself? Like I did Nia."

He chuckled as her face lit up with excitement at the prospect, "Definitely!" Her ears perked back up and she smiled a toothy grin.

Musa leaned towards her, whispering in her ear, "You'll be the best fighter in the Pya pride!"

"Really?" Zanta exclaimed enthusiastically. Her body was literally trembling with excitement.

Musa laughed, "I would never lie to you. As soon as I can be up and walking we will begin. Now, run along. Go back to your mother and find sleep."

"Yes Leader." Zanta stepped back some and bowed before scampering to the exit. There, she turned back to give him a smile and ran out.

Musa smirked, _Oh yes, you will be very useful to me. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ganan trudged inside his den and made his way over to his family's sleeping forms. As he neared, Tala poked her head up, "How is he?"

Ganan looked to his mate, then to her side where their son lay. Thinking he was asleep he continued, "He's recovering. He was ambushed by two young lions."

"How awful! I wish I would have been here when you left, I would have gone to comfort Paka, and Nuru could have stayed with Nia."

Ganan growled at the mention of the lioness. "Nia and Nuru will no longer be betrothed."

Nuru, who had been awake listening, perked his ears at this. Their cave was so dark that his parents wouldn't have been able to tell if his eyes were opened or not.

"What? Why?" Tala asked confused.

Ganan's was set in an angry sneer as he answered her, "She and a pridelander were the ones that attacked Musa."

Nuru's eyes widened. _What? Did she really hate me so much that she attacked her father just to get away?_

To make matters more horrifying, the pridelander was none other than Kovu's heir."

Nuru surpressed a growl. _So she ended up abandoning her pride for him after all. What a foolish mistake she has made._

Tala stood at that, her hackles rising, "How did this happen? Why did no one know about her actions?"

"I don't know, Tala. I have no clue what to do with them either. They have violated the agreement my father set for them, but it wasn't directly their fault." Ganan's face melted from anger to desperate confusion. He looked back over at his son and hung his head. "I don't know what to do about Nuru either."

Nuru resisted the urge to get up and join their conversation, he didn't want his parents to feel sorry for him.

Tala looked at him sympathetically, her hackles starting to fall, "I don't know, dear. The first is something only you can figure out, but Nuru needs a mate. There are no young females in the pride for him here, or in the Pya."

Ganan sighed, "Why would Nia do this? From what I know of her, she is a sweet girl. Never disobeying orders and carving out her own place in the pride. This..It doesn't seem like that sweet cub I met so long ago…Do I really have the right to punish an entire pride for something they couldn't help? Or should the responsibility be on their shoulders for not being as strict with her as they should have been?"

Tala growled, "Enough about them! What of our boy? When he finds out, he'll be heartbroken!"

Nuru frowned. His parents had so much more to worry about, they didn't need to worry over his love life. His ears dropped. _I gotta reassure them that I'm okay. _Before he could make a move to stand, his father's broken voice said, "I'm not sure. I..I need time to think it over."

Tala snorted and glared at him, not capable of feeling anything but anger and worry for her son's future.

"Please don't be mad, Tala. Everything is happening at the same time, and I'm confused as to what should be done." Ganan pleaded with his mate.

Tala snarled loudly.

Nuru's mood only dropped further at the sound of his parents fighting. They never fought.

"Quiet down! You'll wake Nuru!" Ganan told her. He was getting angry again, only this time at Tala.

She quieted but still glared, "I understand your hesitation on the Pya problem but I do not understand what is so difficult about finding another female for our son. You must go and look for other prides that would be willing to give up one of their daughters."

"You can't do things like that! Your over reacting--"

"I am not! I am trying to get you to go out and stabilize our son's future! Isn't he more important than some stupid agreement? Shouldn't he come before that?"

Ganan bared his teeth and gave her a dirty look before walking out.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business." he replied coldly.

Nuru listened to his mother huff and throw herself on the floor. Then, to her muffled sobs. He felt awful. They were this way because of him. No. Because of _her._ The young lion growled under his breath. _Nia, look what you've done! Reduced my family to bickering like commoners! Oh, you may think you've gotten away, but you haven't. I will find you, and when I do, I will make you my mate and put my parents worries to rest!_

* * *

Akida and Nia laughed as they chased one another across the grasses of the Pridelands. The lioness pulled ahead and sped away, her past making her much faster than her friend. Akida narrowed his eyes playfully and pumped his legs faster. Once in reach of her, he pounced and landed on Nia which caused both of them to tumble over each other. They both landed belly up, laughing wildly.

"I don't think I've ever had this much fun before!" Nia said still laughing.

"Really?" Akida asked, he closed his eyes and smiled, "What about yesterday? Or when we were cubs"

Nia smiled, closing her eyes as well, "Besides those."

"Well now every day will be filled with fun!"

Nia opened her eyes to look at him with a smile, "That was so corny."

"Hey!" He opened his eyes to look at her with a frown.

Nia only giggled and stood. She looked down at him and raised her eyebrow in a silent question.

"No. We just laid down." He whined.

"Come on, lazy." She teased.

"No. You called me corny."

Nia laughed as he pouted. "But that's why I like you so much. Your whimsical, carefree attitude and childish tendencies are what attracts me to you."

Akida blushed and got up, ignoring her gentle laugh. "We should go to Pride Rock."

Nia froze, "Why?"

"So you can meet everyone." Akida looked at her with concern, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." She shook her head and gave a small smile.

"I'm sure they'll like you."

"But what if they don't!"

Akida chuckled, "Knew you were scared."

Nia glared at him. "Seriously, what if they don't like me?"

"Why wouldn't they? Look, no offense but pridelanders aren't like outlanders. You have to give us a reason to not like you, and so far, you haven't given anyone a reason."

She nodded but her ears still fell. "Okay. Lead the way."

Akida gave her a smile and dashed away.

"Hey! Wait!"

As she chased him, Nia began relaxing. Her nervousness fled from her and she quickly caught up. Akida shot a glance at her before laughing and swerving to knock her off balance. She faltered but recovered quick. From there on, the two raced to the big rock formation.

They skidded to a stop, chuckling softly. Nia looked up at the Pride Rock, feeling her nervousness bubble back up.

Akida came up and bumped her side, causing her to look at him. He smiled a reassuring smile made his way up the first steps. Nia swallowed and followed him.

As Akida stepped onto the main part of his home, he was greeted by the lionesses' questions as they swarmed him.

"Is she still here?"

"Where is she?"

"What is she like?"

"Will she stay?"

They quieted down as she appeared behind him. She looked at them shyly.

"Everyone, this is Nia. Nia, everyone."

The little lioness was a bit overwhelmed as all 20 lionesses pushed to say their own personal greeting. She merely smiled politely and tried her hardest to answer everyone.

Akida smiled proudly at them. _She's blending right in!_

"Finally decided to show up, did you?"

He looked to see Kovu walking up with a smile on his face. He winked at his son.

"Dad.." Akida groaned. He then realized something, "Where's mom?"

Kovu's smile faltered for a moment before it was quickly back in place. "She needed to go to the summit for some fresh air. There's a lot on her mind."

Akida's ears dropped, he knew why she wasn't here. _She doesn't even want to meet Nia. _His ears then shot up and a determined expression appeared. _She said she would wait before forming an opinion, but how can she do that if she never gets near her!_

"Dad? Could you keep Nia company while I go and talk to her?"

Kovu looked unsure but nodded anyway, making his way over to save Nia form the throng of lionesses.

Akida ran towards the pride den, past it, and to the other side of it to the hidden path. He climbed quickly, slipping more than a few times. As he leaped up the final length, he surprised his mother with a growl, "You said you would wait before you formed and opinion."

Kiara looked behind her, "I am."

"You didn't even come down to meet her!"

"I will watch her from afar. I don't need to personally know her to know if she's good news or bad."

"That's stupid! How can you get to know someone with talking to them?" Akida growled.

"Akida, we can have this discussion later. I am consulting with the Great Kings." Kiara looked back out into the Pridelands.

"Are they telling you that you're being ridiculous?" Akida replied angrily.

Kiara turned to face him at that. Her brow furrowed in frustration, "Watch your tongue!"

"Why don't you stick to your word? You're forming your opinion already! You're guna banish her just because she's an outlander!"

"I'm not banishing anyone--"

"Not yet! You're just waiting for something to blame her for!"

Kiara started to say something but stopped. She was the adult here. She didn't have to explain herself to a child, least of all her son. She was his mother and she knew what was best for him and her kingdom.

After figuring out that she wasn't going to say anything more, Akida shook his head at her and ran down the path. The sooner he could leave her presence the better.

Kiara turned back around. "Daddy, please, I need your guidance on how to handle this."

She lifted her face to feel the familiar wind that usually blew to reassure her but this time, the air stayed still and silent.

* * *

I'm sorry for taking so long to upload! Senior year has been really exhausting and busy! I am going to finish this story though!

So I was skimming around looking for a beta reader, because I desperatly need one for all the problems you guys have to stumble over, when I thought of something. This person probably hasn't read my story, so they couldn't understand the characters. The thought of it being boring to them which would result in them not being able to do their best also popped up. So, who better to be my beta than one of my readers! If you are interested please let me know! I need one something fierce!

For some reason, I never put the meanings to the characters names. Well, here they are!

Akida- chief, officer

Nia- purpose

Hakan- fire

Musa- child

Paka- cat

Merah- bitter

Nuru- In the light of day (I accidently gave him a girls name! Oops!)

Ganan-fair

Tala- complicated, difficult

Idi{Musa's father}- Born during the Idd festival

Kulan{Ganan's father}-possum

Bin{Lion Paka fell inlove with before Idi ran him out}- son


End file.
